White Cardigan
by Kitten630
Summary: You don't have to say it, know I'm different. I mean, a science geek with a firey temper and a love for Lilo and Stitch and white cardigans? Pretty weird! Yet, even though I'm the smart one, I never would've guessed my fandom of L&S, would change my life
1. Sparky

Jube-Jube 

I sat on the hot, stuffy bus, returning from another boring, normal day at school. At least normal for me. Every boy on the bus was crowding round me, desperate to get my attention. I looked around at them all. I was surrounded from the smallest seven year old with a seriously runny nose, to the funkiest sixth former. I honestly didn't care about any of them, I mean, I'm twelve for asteroids sake! All of my friends say I'm so lucky to be so popular, and why don't I try to flirt with some of the hotties? One of these "hotties" had just pushed his way into the seat next to me.

"Hey, you doing anything this Saturday, sweet thing?" I just rolled my eyes and mumbled something about having a ton of homework. " I know, it sucks, right? Well, how about lunch tomorrow? I'll pay, how about it Jube?" Everyone on the bus gasped. "DUCK AND COVER!!!" One of them yelled. This kid was obviously new, because he looked pretty confused when everyone hid under their seat. "What the heck are you guys doin… AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" I grabbed him by the collar of his stupid T-shirt, head locked him and threw him right to the end of the school bus (It was a very long bus) ""How many times do I have to tell you pathetic wastes of DNA?" I yelled at him with my Russian accent. "It's not Jube, it's BLOODY JUBE-JUBE!!!" I ran over to him and grabbed his neck. "Got it?" I hissed. He gulped nervously. "Y…yes J…J…Jube-Jube." I dropped him and he scuttled away like a blue bottle. I didn't bother going after him, mainly because I couldn't move. When I was creaming him, my white designer cardigan had ripped off revealing the skimpy black shirt I was wearing. I sighed, I knew all these boys crowding only liked me for my looks. I'm very tall, I have an amazingly perfect figure, I have flawless tan colour skin, perfect white teeth, shiny, straight, thick black hair, eyes so dark you can't see my pupils and strangely, my nails are midnight black(I'm forever getting told off at school for wearing nail varnish, I try to tell them that they're naturally black). After what seemed like hours, it was finally my stop. I pushed my way passed everyone and stormed off the bus. The driver shrank away from me as I went passed, like I was some kind off rabid rhino. I walked for about ten minutes to my house. It's a pretty large house. My pig of a dad calls it his master piece. He works as a house designer. A very successful house designer. So we're pretty well off. He tries to buy me love, getting me clothes, toys, makeup, you know, all that crap that most girls love. I don't mind some of the clothes, some of the teddies are cute and now and then I slap on some mascara and lipstick, but all the rest of it is totally NOT what I like. I like, no, adore science, and I'm famous for it. I'm in year eight at school, but I've been moved up so high in science I'm already doing my GCSEs. Although it's just too easy, so I often wear the teachers out.

I storm into the house. Oh god, my so called father has got home early. He's watching some rubbish on T.V, he's changed out of his suit and is now wearing a gaudy shocking pink and pillar box red shirt and some tiny Hawaiian shorts. I don't mind the Hawaiian part, because of my addiction to Lilo and Stitch(I'll talk, erm, write about that later) But his legs just made me want to throw up. They're white and covered in ginger hairs. How my mother can sleep with him is a total mystery to me. He's also down right thick, he has no idea how much I hate him. "Ah! How's my favourite little girl? Come and give your old daddy a cuddle!" Just thinking about that made me shudder. "Gee, I would love to daddy, but I need to get going with my homework." He just rolled his cold, sea green eyes.

"Ach ay the noo," He said in his Scottish accent. Yes, Scottish.

"You really do get to much homework, I think you should move down a year, so you can relax a bit!"

I told you he was stupid. But after a lot of arguing, I managed to slip into my room. For about four hours, I studied some rare micro organism that could cure the common cold. Soon, my mum brought my tea up on a dainty tray. Now I just can't stick my dad, so I normally turn to my mum. Though sometimes, she's worse. "Hey petal!" She said soothingly in her English accent. Yes, I know. My dad is Scottish and my mum's English. Don't ask how I got my Russian accent. Anyway, she placed my favourite in front of me, French toast with sprinkles, and got chatting. I think an hour past, because it was pitch black outside. I didn't care, I enjoy talking with my mum. I've inherited a lot from her. I've inherited her skin colour, her figure, her nail shape and her heart shaped head. But she has blond hair, shiny nails, blue eyes and I tower a couple inches above her. It's really weird. My vile dad has ginger hair, freckles, crooked, yellow teeth and as you know, has a Scottish voice. My mum is blond, small, oh you already know her description! But I am totally different. It depresses me sometimes, but not often. I grabbed my now cold toast, and stared out the window. It was horribly bleak tonight. Tipping it with icy rain, wind blowing like, well, like Phoon from Lilo and Stitch, and the place was deserted. Then I saw a movement. Oh no. It was a poor kitty lost in the rain! Then it just, collapsed. Right in the middle of the road. Oh god! A car was screaming toward it! Without thinking, I ripped the window open and leapt out. It was a forty foot fall but I did that kinda thing all the time. I ran and practically jumped in front of the car, scooped up the little guy and ran to the other side. The startled driver yelled a curse before driving off. I tore off another one of my white cardigans and wrapped it round it. The cardigan got a bit wet and muddy, but I had, like, another million. I climbed up the vines that were attached to the wall that led to my room. I placed the poor cat on my bed and turned on the light so I could see it better. I pealed back the cardigan, and had a mini heart attack. My eyes weren't playing tricks, my mind wasn't fooling about and I knew this wasn't a dream. There, in my room, right in front of me, was some one I knew very clearly, some one who was from a show I loved, some one who would soon eat all my batteries. Experiment 221, but most people knew him as Sparky the living lightning bolt. "Spa…Spar…Sparky?" I managed to splutter. He had opened his eyes and trying(And failing) to get up. It looked horribly weak. Weirdly enough, I wasn't all that scared. I started to feel sorry for the little guy. Most sensible people would probably ran away like little girls, but I'm not sensible, I'm different.

"Um, aloha?" Sparky hadn't spotted me before, the moment he looked at me he let out a pathetic yelp and crawled under my bed. It was a Victorian style bed, with four posters and curtains tied back with black silk. I peered under the bed. Sparky was pressed against the wall, shaking with fear and cold. "Don't be scared, I wont hurt you, if you promise not to electrocute me." Sparky stayed stubbornly against the wall. I had a quick brain blast. I ran to my wardrobe and grabbed a box. I reached inside and pulled out a small battery.

" Here Sparky, I know how much you love triple A batteries." Sparky looked at the battery, licked his lips, and started to inch toward it. He wouldn't come any closer when we were about a foot apart, so I left it on the floor and took me and the box to the other side of the room. He crawled out from under the bed, sniffed the battery, and quickly swallowed it. I held out a couple more in my hand. It took a LONG while for him to gain enough courage to even move an inch closer. I sighed, this was getting really boring.

"Look, if you want them then get a flipping move on!" He looked even more frightened now.

"Sorry, I know I have a fierce temper. Don't be afraid, I don't bite. I don't even bark! I promise I won't hurt you, see?" I held out my pinkie finger.

"I'll pinkie swear on it. Come on! You must of pinkie sworn with Lilo or your other cousins once!" Sparky's expression changed from scared to surprised.

"How you know about Lilo and COUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZINS?" A laughed a little bit. I gave him a quick talk about how much I adore Lilo and Stitch. I have endless Lilo and Stitch toys, gadgets, plushies and DVDs. I even have a gold fish that I feed peanut butter sandwiches, a coffee maker, a mini fridge loaded with every characters favourite food and drinks, a TV that only plays Lilo and Stitch episodes and everything I own say "The Lilo And Stitch Manic". This must of gained Sparkys trust, because he ended up right next to me and eating batteries straight from the box. I couldn't help but say awww when he hiccupped from eating them too fast. He was so much cuter in person, erm, I mean alien than he is on T.V. Sparky started to look drowsy, but I didn't want him to sleep. I didn't want to sleep. What if I woke up and he was gone? But he was so cute I couldn't torture him. I decided to chat for another five minutes.

"So Sparks, how did you end up here? This isn't really a place you go on holiday." He opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it.

"Meega naga sure. Hit head hard. Sokka." He hung his little yellow head.

"Aw, it's okay! By the way, my name's Jube-Jube. But don't call me Jube. Call me Jube and you'll die!" The rain outside seemed to be getting worse. Lightning cut the sky in half while the thunder echoed throughout the night. Sparky got startled badly and before I knew it, he was clinging to me like a toddler. After a bit, he realised what was going on, and let go sharpish.

"Sokka, Jube-Jube." He got my name right! First time for everything I guess.

"Sparky, two things. One, how the heck can you be scared of thunder if you're a lightning experiment? And two…" My turn to be the toddler. I grabbed him and held him like a plush toy

"I hate thunder too!" After a bit, Sparky relaxed in my arms. He'd fallen asleep. I let him stay on my lap; poor guy, it must be awful being so far from home. He looked too cute now, curled up on my lap like a cat and even purring. I refused to sleep, but my eyelids kept getting heavier. Had to stay awake, had to stay awake, had to stay awake, had to… I began to snore gently.


	2. Reuben?

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!!!" Gantu's voice shook the entire ship. Reuben ran in, clutching his ears.

"Yeash! Could you be ANY louder chowder chops?" Gantu looked at him menacingly.

"Not now 625, I've got too much on my mind. I sent 221 to that earth form in the other realm, but the damn camera won't come on line!"

"Fish foot, did it ever occur to you that maybe forgot to attach the camera?"

"625, don't be ridiculous! I'm a former captain of the galactic armada. Why would I forget to… It's in my back pocket, isn't it?"

"And the crowd goes wild for the land shark and his brain!" Reuben said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Gantu groaned with his head in his hands.

"That earthling could be the key to my success! If only I could get to it somehow. Wait, I've got it!"

"Got what? Besides acne." Gantu decided to ignore this comment.

"I'll simply travel to it's realm and force it to help carry out my plans! And if it refuses," Gantu got out his gun.

"I'll make sure there is one less earthling in the universe." He cackled evilly.

"Uh, Gantu? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"Are you going chicken on me 625?"

"I'm not going chicken," He took a bite out the sandwich he was carrying. "I'm eating it." Gantu sighed.

"I'll leave tonight! And make some egg salad sandwiches."

"Sorry, out of mayo." Gantu left the room to prepare for tonight. Reuben thought about how Gantu was acting.

"He's been acting weirder and weirder lately. Maybe I should tag along tonight. Nah, what am I thinking? I can't miss that sandwich channel marathon." But curiosity got the better of him. He ended up eavesdropping in on what Gantu and Hamsterviel were blabbering on about. Hamsterviel spoke first.

"You said 221 would bring it back! You lied to me you rubbery shark fishy fish thing!"

"No Dr Hamsterviel, the communication relay was down. But my new plan will work!"

"And vat iz sis amazing plan of yours?"

"Easy, I'll go for something simple. Blackmail! I heard this creature has knowledge about the experiments, and seems to like them. So either she gives me the info, or experiments are gone forever."

"Vat about 625?"

"Most earthlings find him cute, don't ask why. This human won't be able to leave him, he'll just be the bait."

"Uh, Gantu." Hamsterviel pointed toward the door. Reuben stared at them open mouthed. Before he could run, Gantu charged over to him and grabbed his ankle.

"Gantu! I heard everything! You are NOT gonna use me as bait!" Gantu slammed him against the wall a couple times before hitting him in the forehead with his plasma cannon.

"Oh yeah? Well you can't stop me! But now that you know…" He shoved Reuben into a transporter.

"Don't worry. Just pretend this is a field trip, and find that earthling!" Reuben started punching the glass in an attempt to escape.

"And if I refuse?"

"Lets just say it'll hurt, ALOT."

"Gantu, what are you doing?""Setting co-ordinates, and…teleport!"

"Gantu! You're not serious are you? Let me out! Let me…" There was a bright light and Reuben disappeared.

"Gantu, you…" Hamsterviel began.

"I know that was a bit harsh, but it'll be worth it!"

"No, Gantu, you…"

"Once we have the human life form, the universe will be ours!"

"GANTU!!! I have been trying to tell you that you forgot to attach the camera!"

"Sir as a former captain of the… it's in my back pocket, isn't it?"

"Oh, look who finally found his brain!" Gantu sighed.

"Oh blitsnack!"

Reuben hit the ground head first. There was almost no light and rain and wind pelted down on him like rocks. Lightning painted the sky and thunder made the ground shake.

"Gee, lovely whether." Icy winds hit him in the face.

"Sheesh! Can't you take a joke?" The wind didn't seem to have a sense of humour, as it kept returning to Reuben. Reuben ran to the nearest tree and tried to get out of the wind and rain. All hollow parts of the tree had already been moved into by squirrels.

"Any room for one more?" Asked Reuben jokingly. A small squirrel lashed out and clawed at his cheek, making it bleed.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no." More squirrels gathered behind the one that had scratched him.

"Okay, okay! I know when I'm not wanted." He climbed back down the tree and looked around for shelter. Just then, a newspaper hit him in the face.

"Well, I guess this'll be a blanket for tonight. Not exactly what I had in mind. You know, this kinda reminds me of…"

_Flashback_

"You're worthless and pathetic 625! Why did I ever create you?!?!" 625 felt tears prickling his eyes, but held them back. Jumba grabbed him by the antenna and held him to his face. 625 hung there, kicking and squealing.

"You are such a baby 625! I built you to destroy, not sleep and cost Jumba a fortune in bread! If only she was here." Jumba ended that last part sadly. 625 continued to struggle.

"If only who was here?" Jumbas face changed from sad to angry.

"Is none of your business! Now get out of my life!" Jumba dropped him onto the floor and left. 625 sat up massaging his antenna. He wanted to cry, but kept fighting back the tears. No one liked him, no one ever had. Even when he had been created, when Jumba thought he would destroy all, Jumba had a look of greed and pride in his eye, not love and care. He sat in that room, still bottling his emotions. Finally, he left the room. Nearly all the experiments were asleep now, except 624(Angel) and 149(Bonnie), who were gossiping and giggling.

"Hey look, well if it aint Mr Perfect! Whoops! That's right, 626 is Jumbas new favourite." Said 149.

"Tell me, what's it like being at the end of Jumbas list? Does it hurt to be such a loser?" 625 said nothing, but turned away so they wouldn't see his eyes water.

"Oh look 149! He's crying! I'm gonna go tell 199(Nosy)" 624 skipped off.

"Face it 625, Jumbas got a new favourite, so get lost! You can never belong." 625 walked to a far, dusty corner of the ship and pulled an old newspaper on top of him.

"I'm lost…" He whispered to himself.

_End of flashback._

Reuben huddled under the newspaper, the rain seeping through his fur, sticking to his skin, slowly, but painfully, freezing him. Those same tears prickled his eyes, but he wouldn't let them out. He couldn't let them out. He just let himself sleep in pain.


	3. Meega miss ohana!

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. Sparky was still asleep on my lap, looking so cute I couldn't help but try and cuddle him. He stirred in his sleep, so I put him on my bed and walked to my window. What if other experiments were out there? Lost, alone, in danger. I took my mind of the subject by thinking about were the heck I was going to get more batteries. I took all the batteries out of my gizmos.

"I sure hope Sparky likes flat batteries." I said to myself. I left them next to him, whizzed through my homework, and started working. I loved the weekends. My dad was always working late and my mum would be out shopping. This left me eleven hours to myself. It could be pretty lonely, but it was the only time I could invent stuff. I love inventing stuff, really wacky stuff, stuff that normally doesn't work. Right now, I was making something that could remove gravity from my room. Sparky woke up and was shuffling through my DVDs. He seemed particularly interested in Stitch the movie(For obvious reasons). He seemed different today. He didn't smile through out the entire movie, and his eyes kept watering. When the movie was over, he walked over to the window and hid his face. I'm horribly curious, and couldn't help but go over to him. Silent tears were rolling down his face. I sat next to him.

"What's up Sparks?" He looked at me with his huge, blue eyes.

"Meega miss ohana!" He started crying full blast. I picked him up and held him close, letting him cry on me(Ruining yet another of my white cardigans!). I suddenly remembered something Lilo once said.

_In Hawaii, everyone calls each other cousin. Not because we're all related, but because we're one big ohana. One happy family!" _

"Sparks? Don't be so sad! I know one person who loves you like ohana here." He wiped his eyes.

"(sniff)Really?"

"Yeah, me!" I gave him a huge hug. His fur was so soft, he was so cuddly, softer than any plush toy ever made. He continued to sob into my cardigan, but not as much. After a VERY long while, he stopped crying. The poor little guy had cried himself to sleep. I left him by the windowsill and continued to work on my anti gravity chamber. But I couldn't stop myself thinking about Sparkys cousins. What if they need help, how the heck did Sparky get here and if Sparky get here, could the others?


	4. Spotted

Reuben walked through the litter coated floor. Things hadn't been to good over here. This morning, a gang of yobs had pelted him with rocks and anything else hard, and when he had wandered into an empty picnic area to see if anyone had left a sandwich, dog catchers had came out of nowhere and almost killed him.

"Hey look! It's that dissconfigured dog again!" Reuben froze, recognising that voice.

"Lets get it!""YEEEAAAH!" Oh Christ! It was that mob again! Reuben scooted up the closest tree and let the boys circle the tree like sharks.

"I wonder what's worse? Nearly being killed three times, or Gantus failed grilled cheese sandwiches?" Reubens mouth watered at the thought of sandwiches.

"I had to say sandwiches, didn't I? Why didn't I mention his spag bol?" Reuben climbed up the tree. The boys still threatened him and his craving for sandwiches was becoming stronger, but he didn't care. As he reached the top of the tree, he expected to see a starry, blue sky. Instead, he saw a smoggy, grey one. Reuben felt his eyelids drooping. Last night had been pretty rough, and it wasn't much better up here, but he had nothing better to do. He got comfortable on the closest branch(or at least as comfortable as you'll ever get in a tree) and let himself sleep.

"Hey Sparks!" I came into the room, holding a peanut butter and banana sandwich for me and yet more batteries for Sparky. Sparky was looking out the window again, but he didn't seem to be crying. I pushed the batteries into his paws, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Sparks? SPARKS!" Sparky jumped about a foot in the air and landed with a crash.

"Jube-Jube! Naga do that again!" But he wasn't really angry. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sparks, what's with the grin?" Sparky's smile got bigger.

"Cousin!" He announced.

"An experiment! Where?"

"Sparky naga see cousin, Sparky YICE cousin!" I was completely baffled.

"What do you mean you can sense him? That's not even one of your powers!" Sparky tapped the side of his nose.

"Totemic, me llompa toss keas!(Sometimes, a guy just knows)"

Reuben walked through the grey, bleak streets. Fourteen hours had passed since he had woken up, nothing had helped his luck get better. Wind had pushed him out of the tree, onto the ground, and into those boys clutches. He had been beaten black and blue, until they got bored and threw him into a thorn bush. He walked, and walked, and walked, cold, tired, thirsty and hungry.

"Look on the bright side," he told himself. "At least your fur finally dried off." At that precise moment, lightning lit up the now black sky and rain soon followed.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" He didn't bother to look for shelter, and just kept walking. Soon, he found a VERY big house. Strangely enough, it wasn't part of those other houses. It was just on its own.

"Kinda reminds me of Lilo's crib, only fancier." Being curious, he looked closer at the house. There was some kind of welcoming warmth coming of it, the kind you can't ignore. He looked in through the window, and saw a large, bright orange kitchen. It was tidy and very high tech. He spotted a fruit bowl, some cheeses on a chopping board, and a plate pilled high with sandwiches. His eyes widened, his mouth watered and his stomach growled from hunger. He couldn't just look at them, so he tried to open the window but it was bolted shut. He sighed and continued to stare at the sandwiches. Just then, a human walked into the room. Oh loardy, he'd been spotted!


	5. Puppy

I was in the living room, being tortured. It was movie night, and it was dads turn to pick. He'd chosen a film on foot hygiene. I had to escape.

"Daddy? Could I go get another sandwich?" I fluttered my long eyelashes. "Pretty please, with cream, sprinkles, cherries and a marshmallow on top?"

"Okay ducky! But hurry back, the next scene is all about the wonders of warts!" I felt like throwing up.

"Sure thing daddy!" I skipped out, and my mum looked at me.

"Take me with you!" She mouthed. I walked into the kitchen, and gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes! Reuben was staring through my window! I can't believe he chose MY house! He was probably looking at the sandwiches, I think I love them more than he does. He spotted me, stayed still for about three seconds, before running off with the speed of a cheetah. I quickly opened the window and ran after him.

"Wait, come back!" I kept calling after him, although saying that never works. He was running faster than he had ever done on T.V, luckily, I'm a scarily fast runner. I've taken tests, and I can run up to 25 miles per hour. He checked to see if I was still following him, tripped over a tree root, and fell head first. Before he could get up, I had caught up and was looking down at him. I felt so sorry for him. It was almost impossible to see anything clearly in this dark, but I could see he'd been through a lot. He fur was mattered and torn, he was covered in cuts and bruises, he had cut his knee quite badly from the fall, and pure fear and terror were in his eyes.

"P...p…please, don't hurt me." His voice was full of pain and fright.

"I…I…I wasn't trying to take anything, it's j…j…j…just that…"

"Reuben! Please calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you."

"H…h…how do you know m…m…my name?"

"I'll tell you later. Look, my name's Jube-Jube. But call me Jube and you die! What are you doing out here in this weather?" Reuben still looked scared.

"N…n…no reason. I think I should go now." He tried to get up, but his leg was badly injured.

"That's gotta hurt. I can bandage that, just come with me." I held out my hand, but he just tried to get further away from me.

"No! I can't trust your kind. Ever since I've been here, your kind have beat me, tried to kill me and tortured me. Give me one reason why I should trust you?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Had he really been through all that?

"You can trust me, because I'm different. I'm not like the other humans, sometimes don't think I am human! But I don't hurt other creatures unless I'm defending, or if some one calls me Jube. Please, trust me." Reuben still looked frightened, but now surprised as well. 

"Okay, I trust you, Jube-Jube." I was flooded with joy. Not only was I trusted by two experiments, but both had got my name right on the first try! I held out my hand(again) and he gingerly took it. His paw felt as cold as ice.

"Jube-Jube! Where are you?" I heard the familiar whine of my father.

"Oh god, I'd forgotten about him. Okay, when we get inside my house, act like a dog." He followed me the rest of the way, still looking scared. I opened the door, and my father flung his arms around me, giving me a death hug.

"Oh my darling girl! I thought you'd been kidnapped by some maniac!" He was still squeezing the life out of me.

"Daddy, I've been gone than less than six minutes. Ack! Daddy, I can't breathe." He let go, and spotted Reuben

"Holy haggis! What is that ugly thing doing in here? Shoo, shoo, get out!" Then he did something that shredded my heart. He kicked Reuben so hard, he went hurtling against the wall. 

"EUGENE!!! I can't you just hit that poor animal!" My mum had come into the hall and seen everything. Taking my cue, I burst into tears. I'm quite a good actor.

"See? You just made your own daughter cry! What kind of father are you?" My dad had gone very red in the face.

"Daddy, you know I've always wanted a puppy! I found him on the streets and I thought you would let me keep him! But I guess I was wrong." I burst into a fresh set of crocodile tears.

"Oh, I didn't mean to kick him, silly! I was just seeing if, um, it was a real dog. Yeah, that's it! I was just seeing if it was real! Of coarse you can keep him!" I pretended to jump for joy. As soon as my parents had left, I rushed over to Reuben.

"Are you okay? My dad is such a cow!" Reuben rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No offence, but your dad is an idiot."

" Offence not taken, I know he's thick. He's probably dumber than Gantu!"

"How do you know about Gantu?"

"Like I said, I'll tell you later. First, I gotta get a first aid kit." I rushed off. I still couldn't believe that I had one of my favourite experiments in my house! I was so thrilled, I felt like singing. Okay, maybe not that far, but you know what I mean. When I came back, I managed to get a better look at Reuben. He was covered in more wounds than I thought.

_I'm gonna need more bandages,_ I thought to myself. I quickly bandaged all the cuts and bruises and took him into the living room.

"Make yourself at home. So, how did you end up here? I don't expect you're on holiday."

"Well, um, I can't really remember. I remember falling and hitting my head, but everything's kinda fuzzy after that." I looked deep into his midnight black eyes.

"Just like Sparky," I said under my breath.

"Sparky? As in, 221? He's here? How da heck did that happen?"

"Same as you. Fall, hit head, black out. Three easy steps that leave a LOT of holes unfilled."

"JUBE-JUBE!" My mum suddenly called from the kitchen.

"Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" I saw Reuben lick his lips at the thought of sandwiches.

"Sure thing mum!" I turned back to Reuben.

"You can have some if you like, my mum ALLWAYS goes over the top and makes like, fifteen." Reuben gave a cute smile.

"Okay Jube-Jube." After about seven minutes, I went into the bright kitchen, followed by a very eager looking Reuben.

"Here you go honey. Jube-Jube, your dog cannot come in the kitchen!" I made my bottom lip curl and my eyes widen.

"Nice try! But that look only works on your father." Rats, forgotten about that! I looked at Reuben, who was in the doorway looking longingly at the sandwiches.

"Do the puppy look," I mouthed at him. As my mum walked past, he put on a huge pair of eyes and did a very realistic puppy whimper.

"Oh, don't you start too!" She smiled at him, but still stood solid as a diamond. She soon left, and the sound of shower taps starting was the signal for him to come in. Reuben hopped onto the table, still gazing at the sandwiches.

"Which one's mine?"

"Oh, I don't mind. Take your pick." Before I had barely said pick, he had grabbed the nearest one and was eating it like a ravenous wolf.

"Whoa. You must have been hungry. Sooo, how long have you been here?"

"About 24 hours." He replied through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Awww! You poor thing! I know how much it sucks over here. With all this dumb litter and pollution, and that gang of boys that enjoy watching stuff bleed." I saw Reuben wince when I mentioned the boys.

"They got you?" Reuben nodded.

"I feel your pain. See this?" I rolled up my cardigan sleeve, showing four, deep scars on the inside of my elbow.

"Done by that lot when I was eight." Reuben looked pretty shocked.

"Ouch. By the way, what's in this sandwich? I don't recognise it."

"Cheese, salami and caviar." 

"Oh, now it makes sense. What's caviar?"

"Fish eggs." Reuben stopped chewing, looked at his half eaten sandwich, before shrugging his shoulders and swallowing the last of it.

"Have as many as you like, I've already had like, six tonight." Reuben took a grilled cheese and tomato before hopping of the table. 

"So tell me, how do you know about me?" I sighed.

"You're not gonna believe me."

"Hey, no sweat! I've heard a lot of wacky stuff in my time."

"Exactly how LONG is your time?"

"Uhhh, five years." I giggled hysterically.

"You're only FIVE?!?! Oh brother, I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Reuben now looked very pink in the face.

"We're getting ENTIRELY off the subject! So how _do_ you know me?"

"Like I said, you won't believe me. But you're on T.V. You're a part of Disney, ever heard of that? There's about fifty series shows, which is really weird due to the fact you have over 600 cousins, there are four movies and LOADS of merchandise about you and the others." Reuben was looking at me like I was a maniac.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." I muttered angrily.

"No, I believe you. But you would be kinda taken back to if you were just told you were a T.V character by some one you've known for less than twenty minutes"

"Good point." At that moment, my mum came in wearing a dressing gown and a towel rapped round her head like a toga.

"Jube-Jube! I said your dog couldn't come in the kitchen! Shoo! Get out!" I walked out with Reuben.

"Not you, Jube-Jube!" I gave her a cold look.

"Being mean to my dog is like being mean to me. So technically, you just told me to get out. See ya!"


	6. Friends?

I walked up to my room, followed by Reuben.

"That was really weird, why did ya stick up for me?" I stopped walking, turned to him and knelt down.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Being mean to some one I like is like being mean to me! I'm not gonna have my own mother be like that." I got up and continued walking. When I reached my room, I saw Sparky trying to zap a fly.

"Hey Sparks!" He looked at me, letting the fly escape.

"Aloha Jube-Ju… Reuben?" Sparky had a look of extreme surprise on him.

"Hey Sparky!"

"REUBEN!!!" Hey ran over and gave Reuben a rather over friendly hug.

"Good to see you to, ack! Get off me!" Sparky let go.

"Dude, I think you just broke my spine!" I looked at them both, this was NOT what I'd expected to happen.

"I didn't know you two were such good friends." Reuben was smiling at me.

"Well, It's kinda long a story."

_Reuben and Sparky's flashback_

"Give that back." 300(spooky) and 613(Splodyhead) were enjoying a great game of throw 221s(Sparkys) lunch back and forth while he tried to catch it. The pizza slice went flying and 613 caught in his mouth.

"HA! See you at dinner, squirt!" The two experiments left, cackling. 625 stood in a corner of the kitchen, looking sympathetically at 221. Some of the tougher experiments would often take the weaker ones experiments meals, ever since Jumba put them all on rations. He said it was to lower the food bill, but everyone knew it was because he couldn't be bothered to buy food. He was always too 'busy' with his precious 626. 625 was a usual victim to these bullies, but 221 was the main victim. He just never had the guts to fight back. The bullies had taken last nights dinner from him, this mornings breakfast and just now, his lunch. 221 was now looking around the cold, bare kitchen for scraps. 625 looked at the sandwich he was holding, broke it in half, and walked over to him.

"Um, 221?" 221 glanced at him and scuttled to the kitchen wall, covering his eyes with fear.

"Okay, um, do you want this?" 625 held out the half of his sandwich. 221 dared look from behind his paws, cautiously took the sandwich half, and bit into it. He closed his eyes as he chewed, savouring the mouthful.

"Okay, well, bye." 625 started to walk off.

"Wait, come back!" This was strange. 221 hardly ever spoke.

"Thanks for the sandwich, I'm grateful. Really, I am." 625 smiled slightly.

"That's okay. They take my food all the time. It's a pain when no one else shares." 221 took another bite.

"I wonder why Jumba wont do something about those others."

"He couldn't care less about us. We're the 'failed' experiments, remember? No offence by the way."

"Non taken." He sat on the icy floor, 625 sat next to him.

"I wonder when that new guy, 626, is gonna come out of training?""I don't know. But the minute he steps out of that lab, I'm gonna go into hiding!" 221 laughed a little at this remark.

"You and me both, pal."

"Did you just call me, pal?" 221 looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, yeah. We can be friends, right? It's lonely here. I've been here way longer than you and never had a friend." 625 stared at 221, then grinned.

"Alright, we can be friends on one condition."

"What?"

"We get of this damn floor, it's freezing!"

_End of Reuben and Sparky's flashback_

"Whoa, that was weird."

"Flashback?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your faces froze for about seven seconds." Just then, thunder made the room wobble.

"Ugh! I am so _sick_ of these stupid storms!" I kicked the wall in disgust. Both experiments looked pretty nervous now.

"Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, anyone got the time?"

"Don't you have a clock?"

"Don't be daft Reuben, of course I do! But a certain little yellow experiment ate the batteries!" Sparky looked sheepish.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." I collapsed against my bed, and Sparky curled up at the foot of it. Reuben just stood in the middle of the room.

"Oh god, sorry Reuben! Make yourself comfortable anywhere." I'd expect him to try and command the bed, instead he simple walked to a corner of the room.

"You sure you wanna sleep there?" He just nodded sleepily, and lay down. I was gonna ask why the heck he wanted to sleep on the floor, by suddenly, my head flooded with tiredness. My eyelids drooped, my head hit the pillow. I could hear Sparky snoring soon, and mine soon followed.


	7. Oh snap

Reuben lay on the warm, soft carpet. Never in his life had he felt this sort of comfort. Back at Gantus, he'd been forced to sleep on the cold, metal floor, without a blanket or even a pillow. He had tried napping in Gantus soft bed once or twice, but when Gantu found him, all he left him with was broken bones. This carpet had a strange soothing affect on his body(have you ever tried sleeping on a cold floor without anything warm or soft? Trust me, it isn't comfy) back at Gantus, it normally took him two hours minimum to drift to sleep. But here, he fell asleep almost instantly. He was soon in a dream deeper than the pacific. 

_Reuben's dream_

Reuben was lying on a huge, squashy sofa, surrounded by mountains of sandwiches, T.V blaring and music at full volume.

"Bliss," He reached out to take a sandwich, but he grabbed nothing but air. He reached out for another, but nothing stayed in his paw. Now a little freaked, he tried one last time. The second he touched the sandwich, it dissolved. The T.V dissolved, the music died and the sofa vanished. Even the light was soon consumed by the darkness. Sitting in the dark, frozen with fear, Reuben prayed that some source of light would come to him. A tiny, tiny, tiny flicker of light formed far, far away. Reuben managed to defrost his body, and started moving towards the light. After what seemed like decades, the light was close enough for him to touch. The moment he came in contact with the light, an immensely strong force of gravity started sucking him in. Reuben started falling, faster and faster, with no way to stop.

"Goodbye, 625." Reuben heard a familiar, deep Russian voice.

"Jumba?"

"625, aloyha!" Reuben heard another deep voice, this one with an American accent."Gantu?"

"Yes, aloyha it is indeed." Reuben finally heard a high voice with a strange, unknown accent. 

"Hamsterviel? It's ALOHA doofus!" Reuben managed to scream, before falling into a black abyss.

"Reuben! Wake up!" Reuben sat up, shaking uncontrollably.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Reuben was still panting, his heart about to burst through his chest.

"It w…was just a b…bad dream. I…I'm okay." Jube-Jube didn't seem convinced.

"You sure? Why don't you come into my bed?" Before Reuben could reply, she had already picked him up and had carried him into bed. Normally, Reuben HATED being touched or picked up, but Jube-Jube didn't hurt him in any way nor did she threaten him like Gantu. She held him comfortingly but firmly, impossible for Reuben to be dropped. She placed him next to her, and was asleep instantly. Reuben lay in the warmth, knowing he should try and protest, but didn't. A knew feeling hit him, one he'd never felt in his life. He felt like someone cared.

The next morning, Reuben woke up, wondering if he'd died and gone to heaven. The soft bed was softer than clouds and the feathers that stuffed it to bursting point rustled gently when ever he moved. A familiar smell wafted into nostrils. Reuben looked to the side and spotted two cans of Fanta, a sandwich, a bowl of batteries and a note. He reached over and grabbed the note.

_Dear Reuben and Sparky._

_If you're reading this, I'm at school. Your breakfast is on the bedside table and lunch is in the mini fridge. The pink one by my mirror. Anyway, I'll be back around three thirty, if my mum or dad comes into the room, Sparky, hide, and Reuben, act like a dog. Please don't make any wise cracks, my parents would have a heart attack if they saw a talking dog._

_Love, Jube-Jube_

Reuben felt his heart warm. Only Lilo had ever made him a sandwich, and he knew she was only trying to bribe him. The sandwich was a common peanut butter and jam. Reuben bit into it, before wolfing it down, suddenly ravenous.

"Sparky, Jube-Jube went to...oh." Sparky was still snoring and in the night he had somehow managed to end up with his foot in his ear.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Reuben walked around, looking for something to do. He saw a LOT of girly stuff.

"If I see another pink feather, I'm gonna scream." Sure enough, he saw more pink stuff.

"Great, bean awake for five minutes and I'm already bored enough to tear out my fur!" Reuben sighed. What to do? What to do?

"Sparks, please be awake." He shook Sparkys shoulder.

"Just five more minutes daddy." Sparky muttered.

"Sparky, I'm not your dad."

"Just five more minutes mummy."

"What the? Mum? SPARKY!!!" Sparky woke up so suddenly he fell out of the bed.

"Meega naga do it! It was the monkey!" Then he looked up at Reuben.

"Oh, it's you."

"Good morning to you too." Sparky dusted himself off.

"Where Jube-Jube?"

"She dumped us at the side of the road." Sparkys eyes popped.

"WHAT?!?!" 

"Dude, just kidding! She went to school, leaving us to die of boredom."

"WHAT?!?! Meega naga wanna die!" Reuben rolled his eyes.

"Okay, two words for you, cuz. Learn, sarcasm! Try having fun in here, it looks like hello kitty exploded!"

"Reuben, meega think hello kitty _did_ explode here." He pointed to the dressing table. There lay a headless hello kitty doll.

"I don't even want to know how that happened. Oh yeah, she left some batteries on the table for you." Sparky darted over to the table, while Reuben fell against the bed. Why he had been so happy to be here last night, he would never know. It was so girly his eyes hurt. Even the bed was sickeningly pink.

"Maybe I should just leg it. I think my eyes are being bleached pink." It was around nine am, but the dark sky still insisted that thunder, rain and lightning showered earth.

"Or maybe I'll hang out here." Reuben hopped off the bed in search of something to do.

"Okay, I see pink, more pink, wadda ya know, MORE pink. Now I see purple, more pink, Stitch, handbags, WAITAMINUTE!!! Stitch is here?" Reuben glared at a large, rather fake looking 626.

"Reuben. That naga Stitch!" Sparky spluttered through a mouthful of half eaten batteries.

"Jube-Jube like us. We on T.V! People make stuff about us. See?" Sparky held up a two small plushies, one looking like him and the other looking like Reuben.

"That looks nothing like me! Since when are my teeth the size of coca spaniels?" Sparky giggled.

"Since youga created, duh!" Reuben's curiosity changed sharply to pain. Remembering the lab always brought back those hideous flashbacks. Reuben went to the mini fridge and quickly ate the sandwich to take his mind off things.

"Isn't that for lunch?"

"Well I'm hungry. And pretty thirsty come to think of it. Can you pass me my soda?" Sparky stayed in the middle of the room.

"Um, earth to batteries for brains! My soda?" Sparky looked sheepish.

"You drank both of them, didn't you?" Sparky giggled slightly.

"Well, I'm dying of thirst here!" Sparky looked shocked(Ha ha! Sparky joke!)

"Not to be taken seriously. Anyways, I wonder if Jube-Jube has a water dispenser or something?"

"Well, how about coffee thingamajig?" Sparky pointed to the cappuccino maker.

"Well that was convenient." Reuben quickly gulped down a large cup of it.

"Hey, that stuff's not bad!" Reuben suddenly caught a gleam deadlier that a great white sharks grin in Sparkys eyes.

"Sparky, please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking!" The sparkle in Sparky's eyes shone brighter than our sun.

"Sparky, don't…" Sparky's grin was getting a little creepy now, too many teeth showing and his left eye twitching.

"Okay, before you even let that idea get into your little head, remember what happened last time?" Sparky pictured the trashed lighthouse, and didn't really care that much.

"Youga naga stop me!" 

"Oh yeah? In case you've forgotten, I'm taller than you, stronger than you, smarter than you…"

"Lazier than meega?" Sparky interrupted.

"Yeah. Wait. Hey! Not funny! But, anyways, those no way you're getting past me!" Sparky's maniacal smile turned slightly sinister.

"Meega naga as good as Reuben, but mega POKU Reuben cioko hex!" Sparky unclenched his paw, revealing a large, black, hairy spider.

"HOLY CRAP! SPIDER!!!" Reuben quickly darted behind the nearest object. Sparky almost fell over laughing.

"It RUBBER!" He flicked the toy at Reuben and darted towards the coffee maker.

"How the hell did you know how much I hate spiders?!?!" Sparky just tapped his nose and ate the coffee beans before they had even been liquidised. His eye twitched uncontrollably and his body started to shake.

"Oh boy. Jube-Jube is so gonna kill me for this."


	8. Jess and Greg

I just knew something bad would happen. When I woke up, they both looked so sweet asleep. Well, Reuben did. Sparky had managed to get his foot in his ear last night. I felt a bit mean waking them up at like, six in the morning just to tell them I was going to school, so I just scribbled a note. When I left the house, I got this horrid feeling that they would get caught, or they'd get hurt, or catch fire. Okay, maybe not the last one, but I was still pretty worried. I continued to let the fear fizz inside of me like a can of cola, knowing that soon I'd probably bubble over.

"Hey, Jube-Jube!" Jess was waving like a lunatic from the other side of the playing field, Greg next to her, munching a chocolate bar. Remember I said that all my friends told me to flirt when I was back on the bus? Well, I kinda lied. I know lots of girls that's for sure, but my real friends are tiny little Jess and big old Greg. They're the only two who are remotely like me. Jess is very short and skinny, barely coming up to my shoulders. She also has a strange accent. No one can actually identify it. It's sort of a cross between American, Japanese, Russian(Like me) and Indian. She has long, wispy white hair. Yes, white. Don't ask, she's not old or anything, she was just born this way. She also has naturally white nails, but the really weird thing about her, is her giant eyes. If you thought it was odd that my eyes are the same colour as liquorish, you haven't seen anything. Jesses eyes are ruby red, shiny and practically unblinking. She wears dresses that match her eyes. Sometimes a skimpy dress that shows too much of her stick legs, or a floaty mummu that floats like silk in the winds. Greg however, is a bit like the great green giant. He's two time taller than Jess(Which is approximately four feet) Has a mop of greasy grey hair. I know, I know, he's twelve and already has grey hair. Like Jess, he was born that way. He has a lot of grey on him actually, so he's not the great green giant, more of the great grey giant. Grey skin, grey nails(not painted, natural), and…no…not grey eyes. His eyes are the most brilliant shade of sky blue. Kind of the same as an African sky in the middle of the day. He has a deep, gruff, American voice with a hint of an English accent. He is a bit of a gut bucket, but is really quite fit and all muscle. (If you want to know how I know that, don't blame me, blame swimming lessons.) He wears big, black tracksuits with the occasional sporty red stripe. He's a bit of an idiot, Jess is a bit of a big head and I'm a genius(not bragging) but we all come together due to one thing. We are all total Lilo and Stitch maniacs! I thought how amazing it would be to tell them that two of the cutest characters in the entire show were in my bedroom, but I couldn't be too careful. I'm the biggest fan out of all of us(again, not bragging) They could turn them into the government, in the name of science. Don't get me wrong I LOVE science, but I don't really want to have my friends chopped up into little bite sized pieces.

"Hey Jess! Greg! Dude, chocolate again?" Greg stuffed the last of his chocolate into his mouth.

"What cane I say, I'm a growing boy."

"You're growing in all the last places if you ask me!" Jess said prodding him in the gut.

"Get off! So Jube-Jube. Are we still coming to your place tonight?" Oh snap! I'd totally forgotten about that!"I always love it at your crib. Your dad always buys like, seventeen pizzas. And then you have all that ice cream, and hot dogs, and popcorn…" Jess turned to me.

"He'll realise no-one's listening soon enough. I saw you flinch when he mentioned coming round, did you make another hello kitty doll explode again?""No. Well, yes. But that's not the point. I can't tell you what's been happening lately.""Why?""You wouldn't believe me.""Let me guess, something to do with Lilo and Stitch?" I looked deep into Jesses blood eyes.

"It's creepy when you do that. How the heck did you know?""Jube-Jube, when it comes to you, it's ALWAYS to do with Lilo and Stitch. So, what's going on." I couldn't simmer down now, I had to tell her.

"Okay, when I came home from school on Friday at night time I saw a kitty in the rain and then I saved the kitty from being hit by a car and I took the kitty back to my room but it turns out the kitty was actually 221 aka Sparky and I didn't know how to send him back so I had to take care of him and then on Sunday night 625 aka Reuben showed up and know both are living in my room and if they get caught then they're dead and I'm dead and I don't know what the heck to do and…""Jube-Jube! Breathe! So, let me get this straight. Sparky and Reuben are living in your room? Do your parents know about this?""Hold on…a sec…still catching…my breath. Okay, I'm better now. My parents don't know about Sparky and the only way I could get Reuben in the house is by making my folks think the he's a dog. Though how they can mix a dog with an illegal genetic mutation is beyond me.""Kinda like Lilo pretending that Stitch was a dog."

"Sure. Wait…you believe me?""Hell yeah! Jube-Jube, you're probably the biggest Lilo and Stitch fan in the history of Disney! Why would you lie about something like this?"

A big, cakey smile spread to my lips.

"Jess, you rock!"

"And fizzy pop, and spicy buffalo wings, and bacon rapped asparagus, and deep friend mars bars…""GREG!!! Did you hear any of this?!""Yes. No. Yes. Never mind." Me and Jess looked at each other, rolled our eyes and tapped our foreheads with a single finger.

"Okay Greg, I'll say it again. When I came home from school on Friday at night time I saw a kitty in the rain and then I saved the kitty from being hit by a car and I took the kitty back to my room but it turns out the kitty was actually 221 aka Sparky and I didn't know how to send him back so I had to take care of him and then on Sunday night 625 aka Reuben showed up and know both are living in my room and if they get caught then they're dead and I'm dead and I don't know what the heck to do and…"

"Jube-Jube! You've gone purple, breathe! Okay, lil old Sparks and sandwiches are living in your room? AWSOME TO THE MAX!!!""Greg, you have GOT to lay off the chocolate! And his name's not 'sandwiches,' It's Reuben. Get that into your under developed brain, R-E-U-B-E-N! Reuben!""Jess, I get it! You're not kidding, are you Jube-Jube?""Greg, how can I lie about something like this?""That totally rocks! So, are we still coming to your place tonight?" I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Fine, WHATEVER!!! But we're not having all that junk food. I gotta stay in my room to keep an eye on them and there's no way I can get all that stuff up there." Greg went greyer than ever.

"So we're gonna have _girly_ sleepover snacks? No greasy takeouts but popcorn, lemonade and chicken on a stick?""Well, yeah." Greg dropped to his knees.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"That does it! No more chocolate for you!"

"Oh look! It's Mess, Beg and Boob-Boob!" I span round, to see a red headed boy wearing a green top and blue jeans, a boy with strange, static blond hair wearing a pink jumper and light blur jeans, a small, Chinese boy with brown hair, a green top and green trousers and a boy with wavy, deep brown hair and a purple top and trousers.

"Oh, hello Milton, Eliot, Yugi and Terrence. What an unpleasant surprise." (By the way, those names were in the same order as those descriptions). Milton, Eliot, Yugi and Terrence were the only boys in the entire school who didn't like me. You'd think I'd adore this, but these four are nothing but pure_ evil._ Rotten, spoilt, stuck up _evil._ Milton is kinda the leader of this lot, and it's creepy. They act just like a male version of Lilo and Stitch's Myrtle, Elaina, Yuki and Tirisha. They even do the YYYEEEAAAHHH thing whenever Milton says 'right boys?'

"What's you freaky friend 'Beg' doing? Being weird as normal I bet. Right boys?""YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!""Shut up Milton. So, how'd you escape?""Escape from where, Boob-Boob?""From the local funny farm!" A crowd of kids had gathered round us by now, and some snickered at my remark.""Be quiet count 'Freakula!' You think you're so great, don't you? Just cos you're doing your GCSEs before everyone else, you think you're the bees knees. Well, you're not! Right boys?""YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!" This was getting really boring, so I turned around and headed to class, cool as a cucumber.

"By the way. The name's Jube-Jube!""Oh yeah. I forgot, JUBE." The crowd gasped, Jess and Greg got close to me, and I slowly turned around, two red spots on my cheeks.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?""I called you Jube! Jube, Jube, Jube, Jube!" I got ready to lung.

"Hold her back!" Greg and Jess grabbed my arms, trying in vain to prevent me from grinding that little creep into chalk dust.

"Ooooh! Temper temper, Jube!" That did it! Shaking free of their grasp, I jumped like a rabid monkey on top of him. Scratching and clawing, even sinking my teeth into his arm, wanting to kill him.

"I'm gonna stuff you in a blender, push puree, bake you into a pie and feed you to the head teacher! And when he says, 'Mmm! This is great! What's your secret?' I'm gonna say…" Suddenly, I was yanked away from Milton, soon to be staring straight into the muddy brown eyes of the head teacher.

"Um, care! And, friendship! Hi, Mr Smith! How are you this fine day?" I giggled nervously, trying to get rid of that horrid look frozen on his face.

"Save it! Miss Jooniba? Why were you attacking Mr Edmunds?""Well, he was calling me bad names, sir. You know, Jube-Jube shortened to one Jube? You know how offensive that is, right?" The look still stayed as cold as ice cream, butterscotch, may I add?

"Well, obviously I didn't know _how_ offensive it was. Especially after your last attack on the bus. Five hundred lines at lunch, 'I must learn not to be violent'""Five hundred!?!?""One thousand."

"One thousand!?!?""Two thousand. You want to go for three thousand?""But sir. That's not fair! It was Milton who ticked me off!""Two thousand five hundred.""Okay, okay! Fine."

_At lunch._

I sat at my desk, scribbling lines at tremendous speed. I prayed that I could finish this dumb punishment on time. I couldn't afford to waste any time after school, not with those two locked in my room. My hand cramped from writing and the paper practically started smoking from friction burn, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop.


	9. Past

I stood outside my door, hand on the handle, dreading what might of happened.

"Jube-Jube? What's wrong?""Jess, you know every time an experiment gets left alone, something ad happens. What if they're not in there? What if they got caught?" Jess put her bony hand on my shoulder.

"Jube-Jube, nothing bad has happened. I bet they're just sitting there, bored to dea…um…well, just bored."

I sighed, turned the handle, and entered.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?!?!" My bed was lying on its side, just about everything was on the floor, and the experiments were nowhere to be found.

"Reuben!" I saw my bed sheet twitch, before seeing a golden furred creature emerge from under it.

"Jube-Jube! This isn't what it looks like!" He turned a shade paler, noticing Greg and Jess.

"Um, I mean, bark?""Never mind Reuben, they already know. What happened in here?""Don't blame me!""I'm not, I just want to know what happened."

"It wasn't my fault! Sparks managed to get to your coffee maker, and then, well, he went kinda haywire!" Just at that precise moment, Sparky shot out of my alarm clock, laughing manically. Reuben hid under the covers like a baby, _again, _leaving me trying to catch the little maniac.

"Jess! Greg! A little help here?!" They both shook their heads, as if there was fog clogging their thoughts.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" They both rushed over and grabbed his arms, like they do with me when someone calls me 'you know what'.

"Okay, Jube-Jube! Please calm him down! These shocks aren't exactly the most pleasant thing on earth!""Alright, alright! Just sit him down!" They forced him onto the window ledge, trying to ignore the shocks.

"Sparky…" I whispered into his ear. Suddenly, his yellow eyelids drooped.

"Works every time! Sparky, these are my friends, Jess Hamsterwheel and Greg." Sparky rubbed his eyes, before looking curiously at them.

"Youga look like Hamsterviel and youga look like Gantu!" There was a very puzzled silence.

"Oookkkaaayyy. I do not look like Hamsterviel!""Actually Jess, you do sort of resemble him. I mean, red eyes, white hair, white nails." Jess glared at Greg coldly.

"Well, you do look like Gantu! Grey skin, grey nails, blue eyes, and if Gantu had hair, I bet that it would be grey too!""Oh, oh! Who do I look like?" They both stared at me, anxiously.

"Well, we've always thought you look like Jumba.""WWWHHHAAATTT!?!?!? I do NOT way 1.5 tons! Plus, I'm not bald!""We know that! But remember what Jumba looked like in that flashback in the Clip episode? Well, he had long, shiny black hair, like you. He has a Russian accent, like you. He has black nails, like you. He has black eyes, like you. You do have a lot in common with him." I opened my mouth to protest, thought about, before shutting it.

"Good point. Reuben, you can come out of hiding!" Reuben crawled from under the sheet and walked over to us. Only to be snatched up by Jess.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! He is so much cuter live than he is on T.V!" Reuben clawed at her hand, desperate to escape.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" Jess held on, stubbornly.

"Jess, let go or I'll set Sparky on you." Jess let go, looking annoyed.

"Reuben, these are my friends…""Jess and Greg, I heard." He looked up at these new strangers, he looked down on him.

"How'd you know about me?""We're like Jube-Jube, total Lilo and Stitch Manics! So, you're Reuben?""How many other golden furred illegal genetic mutations do you know?""I'll take that as a yes. So, how'd you end up here?""Beets me. Hit my head hard.""Why are…""Look, is this the weakest link or something? What's with all the stupid questions?"

"I dunno. What's with yours?""WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?! Jeese! You've met each other for less than four minutes and you're already bickering. Aye, aye, aye!" There was a long silence, until Sparky broke it by snoring like a foghorn. Reuben turned to me.

"What did you do to him? Use tranquiliser?""What, NO! It's something I made up. Makes people REALLY relaxed. I don't know why, it's kinda like what Drowsy does, but with less wool.""Who?""You know, Drowsy. Experiment 360? The one that puts people to sleep by bleating? Oh come on, you have to remember that! Gantu made you wear that stupid bell boy outfit.""Mmm, nope. Doesn't ring a bell.""Ugh! Let's just say I can make people go to sleep.""Well why didn't you say so in the first place?!""JUST FORGET IT!!!" Jess and Greg are staying over.""Oh, who cares?""He's more annoying in real life than he is on T.V.""I'll take that as a compliment Greg.""I'm Jess! How do you mix up a girl name with a boy name?""With your looks, with great ease.""Hey! Why you little…" Reuben stuck his fingers in his ears.

"I'm not listening!" Jess groaned.

"How do you put up with that?" I actually didn't know.

"He wasn't like this last night. It's weird." Greg butted in.

"I hate to interrupt this oh so _interesting_ conversation, but can we get pizza now?" Me and Jess looked at each other, rolled our eyes and tapped our foreheads with a single finger, AGAIN.

"Fine, I'm getting annoyed with the trog anyway." Reuben must have been listening, because he took his fingers out of his ears, looking hurt.

" Hey! What did I ever do to you?!""What are you talking about?""Don't you know what trog means?""Yeah, mutant. Right?""Wrong! It means worthless and pathetic. It also means you're a nobody. Call yourself a fan, you don't even know the meaning of one of the worst insults!" Crud. I was in for it know. Greg managed to spoil the moment.

"So that's what trog means. FINALLY! I can insult Milton and his posse without getting detention like Jube-Jube did!" Reuben snickered.

"Detention? Why does that not surprise me?""What's that supposed to mean?""You're bossy, a pain in the patooki and violent, just like Jumba. How can anyone not be unsurprised?" He was really pushing my limits.

"C'mon guys. I'll pay for the pizza." The three of us headed toward the door.

"What, you're not taking your new puppy?""Sorry Reuben. But if we take you, it'll take you forever to finish the cleaning tonight.""Cleaning?""Yeah, this place should and will be spotless by the time I get back.""And if I refuse?" I turned to him, giving him that icy stare that only girls are born with. Saying nothing, I grabbed the nearest Reuben doll, took hold of the head and slowly tore it off. Dropping it on the floor, I left.

"Uh, Jube-Jube? Don't you think that was a bit dramatic?""Nope.""But Jube-Jube. You can't blame him. Blame Jumba. He made him that way.""Look Jess, he didn't. I have a feeling he's doing it on purpose

"You don't mean that.""Shut it Greg! And I do!""Maybe there's something wrong with his past.""Jess, you got a point there.""Why don't you invent a machine that can watch his memories."

"Greg, that's the stupidest… come to think of it, that's possibly the single most brilliant idea you've ever had!""I know, and I'm never gonna have another one like it, that's why you've got to invent it!""Jube-Jube, is this possible to invent?""Well, yes. But it would need power that humans can't generate.""That's where meega comes in!" Looking up, we all saw a grinning Sparky hanging from the ceiling like Spiderman.

"Sparks! How long have you been up?""Meega had three rounds of coffee beans. Meega naga sleep long!"

"You want to interfere on his past?"

"Uh-huh.""But he's like, your best friend.""Sparky and Reuben are friends?""It's kinda a long story, I'll tell you at pizza hut. Why do you wanna help us look in on his past?""He may be friend, but he big pain! Meega always wanted to know why."

"Okay, I'll make the machine tonight. But how do we do it without Reuben knowing?" Sparky grinned a mischievous grin.

"No Sparky! You can't shock him." Sparkys face fell.

"You know what helps me sleep?"

"Go ahead Greg, I could use a laugh."

"Peanut butter and jam sandwiches.""Greg, that's off Spongebob Squarepants. He's a cartoon!""Well, so is Reuben.""Fair point, plus I can't think of any other option. Let's forget the pizza and get started! And Greg, don't give me that look, there're frozen ones in the freezer. Help yourself." Greg ran off with the speed of a panther.

"He's gonna explode on day! You make the sandwich, you I'll give it to him.""I'm not that good a cook Jube-Jube.""Jess, you're putting peanut butter and jam between two slices of bread. It's not rocket science.""Remember that time we had a sleepover at my place and we had that popcorn I made?""Ugh, don't remind me! I used up three toothbrushes and seven bottles of Listerine trying to get rid of the taste. Okay, I'll make it." I entered the kitchen, where Greg was standing on a chair.

" Greg, what the heck are you doing?""Vermin!" He pointed to a cockroach on the floor.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you Greg. How can you be scared of a cockroach? They're so cute!" I placed my hand on the floor, letting the little guy crawl onto my hand.

"Jube-Jube, that's disgusting!" Jess poked her head round the door.

"Jess, what the heck are you doing?! Put down the roach!" Sighing sadly, I placed the little feller on the floor.

"I like cockroaches! Fine, I'll make the damn sandwich!" Quickly, I slapped the peanut butter and jam together. I was pretty tempted to eat it myself, but fought back the craving.

"You two stay here.""Why?"

"Well Greg won't stop looking at the oven until the pizza's done, and Jess, you need to stay here and make sure he doesn't set the kitchen on fire like last time!" I walked upstairs, holding the sandwich, rehearsing what I was going to say to him under my breathe.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, here's a sandwich. No that won't work. Here's a sandwich. Nope. Sorry for calling you a trog, wanna sandwich? Ugh, nothing works!" I stuck my head round the door. Reuben was leaning against my upturned bed, staring into space.

"Uh, hey." He looked at me , then turned away.

"Look Reuben, I'm really sorry for being so stuck up. It's sort of in my blood." He still wouldn't look at me. I sat next to him, Though he shuffled away.

"I honestly didn't know trog was such an insult. It's just that Gantu calls you trog all the time, so I figured it was just an annoying way of saying mutant." I saw him flinch when I said Gantu and trog.

"You want this sandwich? I'm guessing seeing that Sparky was tearing up the place you probably didn't get to eat lunch." He turned his head to the sandwich, his eyes wide.

"It's just my little way of saying sorry." He took the sandwich and sunk his teeth into it hungrily. His eyelids suddenly closed and he started snoring.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked!" Sparky suddenly walked out from behind the bed, grinning.

"You shocked him, didn't you? I knew the sandwich sleepiness was too good to be true. Do me a favour and get Jess and Greg, and don't worry about my parents, they're out." Sparky shot off like a bolt of lightning, or rather, as a bolt of lightning downstairs. I looked at Reuben again. I was really cheesed off with him for being so mean, but I couldn't help but think that Jess was right. What if something awful had happened to him in the past? What if someone, or something, had seriously hurt him, physical and emotion wise.

"I need to know more about you Reuben." Jess walked in, holding Sparky, soon followed by Greg who was chewing on a slice of pizza.

"Jess, why are you carrying Sparks?" Jess cuddled him harder.

"It's not my fault he's too cute to be true! So, the sandwich worked huh?""Nope. Lil old shocky here zapped him." Sparky giggled sheepishly.

"Oh well, better get started on this memory reader thingamajig. Jess, pass me my spanner. And Greg, pass me some of that pizza, I'm starving!"


	10. Memorys pt 1

"_Okay Jess, Greg, Sparks, it's done." Mopping sweat from my brow, I gazed upon my creation. Alright, I admit, it wasn't exactly the most beautiful think I'd ever made, but I decided to save the decorations for later. All I hoped is that it would work._

"_Okay Sparks, get ready to shock!" I crept over and placed the helmet attachment to my drugged friends furry head. Typed in some numbers, and attached the crocodile clips to Sparkys antenna. _

"_Alright Sparks, let her rip!" Sparky looked at Greg, blanker than a two year old in a math lesson._

"_Just power the machine." He sighed wearily. _

"_Oh. Why youga naga say in first place?" We watched the bright bolts travel down his thin antenna, slowly feeding my gadget._

"_Please work, please work," The screen flickered on._

"_YES!" Sparky clamped his paw over my lips, but Reuben didn't stir._

"_Okay. I'm setting back to when he was first created." I pressed enter, the screen buzzed, and flickered into Reuben's memories. The thing I found REALLY weird, is that the picture looked like a Lilo and Stitch episode. I'd expected to see out of Reuben's eyes. Oh well, details._

_Reuben's memory_

The smoke cleared at last, Jumba walked over to the containment pod, were lay a small, golden creature.

"Can it be? Have I done it?!" At first, the creature seamed lifeless. But then his nose twitched, and his eyes flickered open.

"Yes! Welcome to life, my little one. Your name, is 625. Isn't that nice?" The creature sat up, and looked at the strange, fat, purplish grey alien that stood so high above him.

"625? Is that my name?"

"Yes. I can see your language programming is taking affect. I am your creator, but you can call me Dr Jum… um… I mean, master." 625 looked puzzled.

"Your name is Dr Jumumimeanmaster? That's weird.""No, you can call me, your master.""Yourmaster? That's almost as bad as the first one."

"NO! I am your master, so you call me, master.""Master? Oh, why didn't you say so?" Jumba was annoyed, but pleased. He could see this was going to be an evil one.

"Okay, is very late at night now, so we will begin with training tomorrow.""Training?"

"Yes, I am going to train you to destroy everything you touch.""I'm meant to destroy? Well, if you say so, master. By the way, can I call you Jumba, master sounds a bit duff."

"How are you to be knowing my name?!"

"You're wearing a nametag." Jumba sighed, and walked into a large room, containing a large, king-sized bed, a desk littered with papers, a shelf stuffed with books of every size, and a small cage containing a pink, female creature. At first, 625 thought he was to sleep in that huge bed, but Jumba simply opened the cage door, and the pink creature crawled out. 

"Alright 624, you are to be leaving now." The pink creature/ 624 took her stiff, sore body out of the room. See glanced at 625, fluttering her long eyelashes(or in the experiments case, eyelash)

"Welcome to hell." Her voice was sweet and beautiful, like a birds first song. 625 looked puzzled(again) but turned to Jumba, who was pointing inside the cage.

"Go on, get inside." 625 cocked his head like a dog when it has no clue what you're saying.

"Why am I supposed to go in there?""This is where you are to be sleeping."

"But the floor's made of metal. Can't I sleep there?" He pointed to the other bed.

"HA! Little one must be joking! That is where I am to be sleeping! Now get in.""But why?""If your destructive programming is to be taking place over night, I am not wanting to get my patooki kicked!"

"Oh, I promise that wont happen.""Yeah? That is what 601 said. I still have big bruise. But, get in!""But, it looks cold.""Get in!"

"But…"

"GET IN!!!" 625 looked up at Jumbas angry face. Defeated, he crawled inside the tiny cage. It was so small he could barely move. He could sit inside it, but his head was compressed by the top.

"Ah good! Are we nice and comfortable?""Not really."

"Oh well! Up and early tomorrow 625, we are to be having long day ahead of us. Night tiny one!"

"Night large one!"

_End of Reubens memory._

"Night large one?!?! Oh brother! I gotta remember that!" I looked at Jess, who looked at Greg, who looked at Sparky, who stared at the wall.

"Did Jumba really put you guys in cages?""Uh huh. Sometimes for sleep, sometimes for punishment. Meega wanna see more!"

_Reubens memory_

The sun peeked through the window, shining like diamonds on 625s tired eyes.

"Huh. Wha? Hey Jumba? Can I come out now? Jumba?" He spotted Jumba in his cosy bed, guzzling some strange looking things. Some were flat, white with orangey yellow in the middle, some were a pinkish brown. This stuff gave off an unusual aroma, one which was completely strange to 625. 

"Ah 625! You are in alert mode! We will begin training right after breakfast." With that, he continued stuffing the strange smelling stuff into his mouth.

_Breakfast? What the heck is that? And what's that stuff Jumba has? It sure smells nice. But what is it? And why is my saliva coming by the gallon? This is really weird. _Jumba finally pushed the weird stuff into his mouth, headed towards 625s cage and opened it with a clang. 625 collapsed out, stretching his amazingly sore body.

"Jumba, I am never going in that thing again! And what was that stuff you had just now?""What? You mean bacon and egg? That was my breakfast, now let us to be going." 625 watched Jumba walk out the room, still puzzled(I know I'm using that word too much, but it really fits what's going on)

"I still confused Jumba. What's a breakfast?""Oh that? Is meal you have in morning. Since your body goes all night without edible substances, in the morning, you must re fuel it.""Really? That's weird""Come. We begin training now.""Well, you're the boss." 625 was lead into a large room filled with weights, guns and targets.

"I am wanting you to lift as many weights as possible, shoot as many things as possible and destroy as many things as possible." 625 looked around the filled but strangely bare room.

"Do I have to?""Yes.""Why?""Do it or tonight you'll sleep outside!""Sheesh! Calm down doc! Fine, I'll do it."

"Good! Now, try to lift all of those weights." 625 looked at the odd, metal things, before grabbing them and holding them over his head as if they were feathers.

"Yes! That is very good! How does it feel?""These are actually kinda light. Are we done yet?""Not quite, my little one. Now we must test your hand eye co-ordination. See this?" Jumba held a gun to 625s furry face.

"This is a blaster. Try and shoot the middle of those targets." 625 looked at the large gun, shrugged his shoulders, and shot the targets.

"Yes! Yes! This is all coming along perfectly! I must go prepare for hand to hand combat training . Just keep breaking things until I am to be returning." And with that, he walked out. Last night uncomfortable sleep was starting to take a toll on him. He rubbed his eyes and kicked one of the weights. He had only kicked it gently, but it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." He remembered Jumba wanted him to break stuff, so decided not to anger him. In a matter of minutes, the weights were dust and the targets were studded with holes. 625 sighed with boredom and broke the blaster, just for something to do. He was all set to go to sleep, until he noticed a window.

_A window? Why is that there? Why didn't I notice that before? I wonder what's out there? I wonder were Jumba is? Why am I asking myself so many questions? Why am I thinking inside my head? Maybe I should take a look outside while I'm waiting._ 625 heaved himself off the cold, metal floor and headed towards the window. What he saw was nothing but bleak, cold cities. He looked down and realized how high up he was.

"Whoa! Hey, how'd Jumba get down there? And why is he dressed like a girl?" Down bellow, wearing a green and yellow mummu, was a Jumba look alike. 

"Jumba!" 625 called down to the look alike

"Jumba! What are you doing down there?"

"Doing down where?" Jumba entered the room, holding a robot.

"Jumba? How'd you get back up here so fast.""What are you talking about?" 625 pointed out the window. Jumba looked down, and his face turned white.

"You okay doc?""No. Ex-wife has returned!" Jumba ran out of the room, followed by a very curious 625. Jumba grabbed a mega phone.

"Attention all experiments! Code red, I repeat, CODE RED!!!" There was a short silence, then a high pitch scream.(Coming from 245/Belle) And suddenly, all these experiments came out of nowhere, panicking and trying to hide.

"What the? How the? Why the? What the heck is going on?!?!" A small, orange creature with a cone shaped head, two antenna, huge vampire like fangs and a dark orange bow tie marking on his chest skidded to a halt.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm 625. What the hell is happening?"

"625? Oh! You're the new one! I'm 322. Look, less talk, more walk! Jumbas ex-wife is here! We're so dead if we get caught!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She last visited like, two months ago, and we still have experiments in hospital! Well, it's been real, and been fun, but it aint been real fun. See ya!" And with that, he scooted off.

"Wait! Were am I supposed to go?" A large, purple experiment with four arms (experiment 601/Kixx) stuck his head round the door.

"Hide, you doofus!" 625 looked around wildly for a hiding spot, before climbing up the wall, and sticking to the ceiling. Just then, a gigantic female stormed into the room.

"JUMBA!!!" Jumba came in.

"Yes my dear. What is your wanting?""Have you been making more of those evil creatures?" 

"No! No, of coarse not my dear!" Up on the ceiling, 625 was listening to all of this with great curiosity.

"What? What do ya mean, no new experiments? What am I then?" 625 tried to crawl along the ceiling, but his paws started to loose their grip.

"What?! Oh boy! Notgoodnotgoodnotgood!" His paws lost the cling for good, and he began to fall.

"I'm telling you Jumba! If I find one more of your 'pets', I'm gonna report you to the grand council woman!"

"Oh no, my little honey drop! Ever since our divorce, I swore never to create another experiment ever again!" Just then, 625 fell right into Jumbas ex-wives arms.

"Oh, well this looks pretty new to me!" She let 625 fall to the floor.

"OW! Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Please to get lost little one!" Jumba hissed.

"You made another little beast?! That's it, you're going to court!" 625 stepped in.

"No no! You got it all wrong lady! I'm not an experiment, I'm…um…Jumbas new… pet. Yeah, that's it! I'm Jumbas new pet, um, talking golden furred, ectoblastic detection dog!" Jumbas ex-wife raised one of her heavily out lined eye brows.

"Jumba, is this true?""Um, yes my dear!" He put on a big false grin.

"I have never even heard of a talking golden furred ectoplasm detection dog!""That's, ectoblastic. And I'm a very rare breed. Probably the last of my kind! Only top aliens even know about me."

"Top aliens? Oh yes! Silly me! Of course I heard of a talking golden furred ectoblastic detection dog!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a dog treat.

"Here doggy! Wanna treat?" 625 stared at the treat.

"Um, no thanks. Just ate. Oh, well would you look at the time! Better get going!" 625 managed to slip out the room, over hearing the ex-wives rants. He suddenly bumped into a small experiment with huge eyes and even bigger ears(605/Houdini).

"EEK!" I disappeared in the blink of an eye. Literally! It blinked and vanished.

"Huh, what the? Where did he go?" A pinkish red experiment with a gigantic nose (199/Nosey)came out of its hiding place.

"Don't mind 605, he'd probably go into hiding at the sight of burnt toast! I'm 199! And you are?""625.""Oh yeah, that new one. Listen, you're new to Jumba, right?""Well, yeah, I guess so.""That means, you gotta sleep in that god-awful cage, right.""Yeah.""Here's a tip, you can pick the lock with your claw. Well, gotta hide!" He disappeared. 625 hung about until Jumbas ex-wife finally left. Jumba walked out, sweat pouring down his face.

"Welllllllllllll, that was unexpected." Jumba glared at 625, a strange look frozen on his face.

"625, please to be coming with me." Jumba trudged into his room, and 625 soon followed.

"First of all, I am wanting to say thank you. If wife had found more experiments, I would have blown it big time. Seconded…" He suddenly lunged, grabbed 625 by the scruff of his neck, and threw him in the cage that lay open and ready.

"This is for falling into ex-wives arms! What were you thinking, 625?""Don't blame me, doc! I need practice at all this. I didn't even know I could walk on the damn ceiling!""SHUT UP!!! This was very serious, so I'll will have to punish you.""WHAT?! But doc, I'm totally new to all this! That's not fair!""Who cares about fair?!?!""Me!"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!! You are to stay in there until 6:30pm tomorrow.""But that's like, twenty four hours away! What's the minimum time I have to stay here?""This IS the minimum time.""But…"

"No more with the talking! See you in twenty four hours, 625!" Jumba closed the door, leaving 625 in the pitch black. 625 huddled in the tiny cage, trying to get comfortable. But, being in an nineteen inch by nineteen inch cage, getting comfortable was WAY easier said than done. After a while, he just gave up in disgust.

"Wait a minute! What did that big nose guy say?"

625 looked at his stubby, clawless paws. He clenched them, revealing deep yellow claws.

"Okay. Now how do you pick this thing?" He put his claw into the lock and jiggled it around until he heard a click. 625 slid out, quick stretching his already stiff limbs.

"Alright! Now what?" 625 looked around, climbed up on the bookshelf and flicked through some of the pages.

"Quantum physics, nope." He tossed it on the floor.

"The wonders of the genetic body, nope." Down went that one.

"The love and the loveless, no.. wait a sec!" 625 stared at the book, giggled a bit, before tossing that one on the floor too. Soon every book was on the floor.

"Well, I'm officially bored to tears." He spotted a laptop, and started playing around on it.

"Okay, intergalactic web, email, genetic mutation file, Microsoft word… Hey, genetic mutation file?" He clicked on that, and hundreds of pictures and words popped up on the screen.

"Whoa, 000-100, 100-200, 200-300, 300-400, 400-500, 500-600, 600-625, hey, I'm 625! Wonder what my file says. He clicked on his file, a picture of him popped up on the screen and a load of words. It read…

_Experiment 625. Very dangerous. _Dangerous?

_Experiment 625, designed to destroy entire cities single handed, back up sewers, reverse street signs and steal everyone's left shoe._ A quick flick of Jumba showed up on the screen.

_Experiment 625 is definitely, my most greatest creation. I have made 624 other experiments, but 625 will be my greatest triumph! He will kill all who oppose me, will help me take over the united galactic federation, and he shall be my key to total universal conquest! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, all in all, 625 will be deadly, so if oh so sneaky spies are watching this, beware! I will set my 625 on you, and allow him to rip your spine out of your throat. He he he! _625 closed the laptop, his jaw hanging open. This was why he was made? This was his purpose? This is why Jumba was training him? So he could kill innocent aliens? 

"I can't let this happen. I wont let this happen." 625 suddenly spotted Jumbas open window.

"And it will never happen." He slipped out, climbed down the ship wall, before running into the night the minute his feet touched the floor.

_End of Reubens memory._

I stared at the screen, totally speechless. Sparky was trying to keep himself awake by reading an old Girl Talk magazine. Greg was snoring noisily, and Jess was struggling to stay awake. 

"I can't believe this, Jess? Jess?" I shook her shoulder, even though she was already awake.

"Jube-Jube, I know. It's shocking. No offence Sparky." Sparky just shrugged his shoulders and continued reading Girl Talk.

"I can't believe how cruel Jumba was!""No Jube-Jube! I'm not shocked at that. I'm shocked at the fact that Jumba read 'The Love And The Loveless'. That book totally stinks!"

"JESS! You're getting off the subject!""Alright, alright! Look, I'm just as surprised as you are.""I'm not just surprised, I'm horrified! I mean, how would you feel if you had just found out that your meaning for life, was to be a murderer? How would you feel?""Wow. You're right. I think I would commit suicide if that happened to me!""Jess, don't you think that's a little over the top?""Of course I do! You know how much I love being a drama queen!""GETTING OF THE SUBJECT AGAIN!!!""Alright, alright! Sheesh, Jube-Jube, someone needs to be introduced to a little concept called, anger management!"

"Hey! That's off the Heckler episode!""Oh yeah? Prove it!" I dived into my plush toy pile and dug out a Heckler plushies and squeezed it.

"Someone needs to be introduced to a little concept called, anger management!" Jess blushed a little.

"Never mind." I sighed.

"Let's just keep rolling the damn memories." 

"Well why the queesta didn't you say so in the first place?""Hey! Don't you queesta me, you pile of blitsnack!"

"Don't you blitsnack me!"

"Will you two shut the choobie cheeba up?!?!" We both turned to a very tired looking Greg, than we both looked at each other.

"Don't you choobie cheeba us!" We both said simultaneously.

"I hate it when you two do that. Look, can we get back too the flashbacks already?"

"Fine." I turned the machine back on, letting the screen flicker into life.


	11. memorys pt 2

_Begin of Reubens memory._

"Achoo! Oh brother, my head!" 625 rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a small box, bigger than the cage that was at Jumbas place, but not much. He crawled out and stretched is aching muscles.

"Okay, now where the heck am I?" The place was over crowded, polluted and completely drowned in litter. Amazingly fat Jumba look-alikes surrounded the place, sitting in hover crafts and cars that spewed green house gas.

"How the heck do I even know what green house gas is? Oh well, might as well look around." 625 walked through the streets, gazing at everything wit great curiosity(like you do when you arrive somewhere totally new.) He soon found himself walking into an area filled with lush grass. Small look-alikes were running around, laughing fit to burst, while larger Jumba look-alikes sat on the ground, talking. Some of them started staring at 625, so he darted behind the nearest tree. He decoded to stay there until the commotion died down, when one of the smaller Jumba look-alikes ran up to him. It was one of the really, really small ones, and it was wearing some muddy jeans and a stripy T-shirt.

"Hello doggie!" Doggie? Isn't that what Jumbas ex-wife called him?"What half my sandwich?" He tossed 625 half of the thing called a sandwich he was carrying, before running to the other look-alikes. 625 looked at the thing he had been given. It gave of a strange, but nice aroma.

"This is a sssssandwich? What's it for?" He pocked his round the tree, and saw the little look-alike. He was stuffing the other half in his mouth.

"You eat these? Oh well, bon apatite! Wait, how do I know French? Oh who cares!" He took a bite from it. Strange, amazingly good flavours flooded his mouth. It was so good you couldn't describe it(So I wont). Actually eating something made him realize just how hungry he was. His stomach contracted in that horrid, painful way, and the flavours went down his throat. It would have been wise to save it, seeing as there was no way of knowing when he would eat again, but 625 was so hungry, he couldn't stop himself wolfing the whole thing down. Soon, the flavour disappeared.

"I wonder if that kid likes sharing?" But the kid had left. Weirdly, everyone had left. The entire place was deserted.

"Okay, how did that happen? Hey, maybe they left some of those sandwich thingies lying around." 625 scrounged around, but found nothing. He sighed and climbed up the tree he had hid behind.

"What am I doing here? Why did I leave?" The lab had been cold, and Jumba had been mean, but at least there was stuff to eat there.

_But Jumba never fed you, did he?_

"What? Where's that voice coming from?"

_He just wanted to train you, so you could kill, remember? He didn't care about your needs, he just needed to use you._

"Who are you? Where are you coming from?"_I live in your head, 625. You will never see me, but I can allways see you._

"I'm officially freaked, must be hungrier than I thought."

_Jumba never liked you, he just pretended to, so you would do his bidding. _

"Shut up."

_He wants you to become a killer._

"Go away."

_He wants to see blood, others and yours._

"Get out of my head!"

_He wants you to…_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_I cannot leave, Jumba put me here, to tell you to kill. Once your programming has been fully developed, I will whisper death to you. You will not be able to help but kill. Face it, you are a created murderer._

"No I'm not! I will not hurt others! I don't want to!"

_It doesn't matter if you don't want to. You were designed for this, you were made for this, you were born for this._

"Well, technicly I wasn't born, I was created."

_That doesn't matter. This is what you will do, no matter what. _The voice fadded, and 625 was left sitting in that tree.

"What if that voice was right? What if I am a cereal killer?" He looked at his paws, and pictured blood soaking them. He pictured them round someones throat. He pictured them holding the dead.

"625!" He knew that voice. Jumba!"625! Come from where ever you are hiding!" 625 raised an eyebrow. Why should he?

"625! I am meaning it! Come out! I have 158, the tracking experiment! Come out, or thing will be a lot worse!" 625 stayed stubbornly in his tree.

"625! Last chance! Come out or you will experience pain, and lots of it!""No chance, tubby." 625 muttered angrily under his breath.

"Ugh! Stupid experiment! 158, why can't you track him down?" Thte experiments said some words in tantalog.

"I am knowing you have never seen 625! Maybe I should of kept him in a smaller cage."

"Jumba, if that cage had been any smaller I would of needed a shoe horn to get out." Jumba setteled himself on the ground and pulled out a picnic hamper. 625 looked a little surprised.

"Where'd the hamper come from?" Jumba looked very smug, like a spoilt child on its birthday.

"I am just confused how 625 managed to get out. I could of sworn that lock was un-pickable. Oh well, lunch time!" Jumba put his gigantic, pudgy hand inside the hamper, and pulled out a can of root beer, some sort of fruit and two sandwiches. 625s eyes widened and his mouth watered like niegra falls. Jumba ate the first one, before lying on the ground as if it was a fether stuffed mattress. 158 noticed that Jumba was snoring and took this chance to relax. 625 thought to himself for a moment.

"If Jumba's asleep, I can probably nick that sandwich. Maybe a can of that drink stuff as well." After 625 was sure that Jumba was in deep sleep, he slipped out of the tree and walked quietly towards him. 158 spotted him and was all set to awake the sleeping giant, but 625 curled his paw into a fist and smacked into his other paw.

"Don't make me hurt you," He mouthed at him. When he finally reached Jumba he was all set to grab the sandwich and leg it, when Jumba sat up and scooped him up by his ankle and stuffed him in a continment pod faster than lightning.

"HA! Got you!""Jumba, how the heck did you know that would happen?"

" Bait." He pointed to the other sandwich.

"May I say, congratulations 625! No experiment has ever been able to escape for this long!""But I've been gone for twelve hours tops.""I am knowing. Now, when we get back to the ship, you shall be sevearly punished.""WHAT?!?! What the hell did I do? Running off aint that big a deal.""Is not because of that, it is because you know how dangourous it is for you to be going outside!""No I don't.""Didn't I tell you?""Nope."

"Wel I am telling you now! If intergalactic police were to be finding you, I would go to prison and you'd be on the streets!""I'd rather beg on the pavment than stay at your dump! I read those files on your dinky laptop, you can't make me kill!""Fine, then you'll be starved until you agree to co-oporate!"

"I'm starving anyway!"

"Well tough! Like I said, nothing until you co-operate!" He lifted up the cramped container before grabbing 158 by the ears and walking back to the ship.

"Hey, 158." 625 hissed to 158, who was still hanging by his ears like a rabbit in a butchers.

"Is he allways like that?"

"Oh yeah. One time, he hung 064(Frenchfry) out in the rain by his tail all night for trying to eat his wife!""I thought he hated her."

"He does! But she paid the rent back then. Lets face it, we're in hell."

_End of Reubens memory_

Me, Jess and Greg all stared at each other, totally petrified.

"Oh my god. That was freaky beon belief!" Greg announced, breaking the eariy silence. I spoke up next.

"He looks so, empty.""I know! He must have been starving!""No Jess, not like that. Look into his eyes. What do you see?" Greg and Jess peered deep into the screen.

"Nothing." They both whispered simutainesly.

"Exacly! Think how horrid that was for him. No wonder he acts so mean, he must be trying to hide his pain.""Jube-Jube, please stop. This isn't a drama lesson!" Reuben started to stir.

"Oh christ, he's waking up! Get that thing off him!" Greg ripped it off before diving like a dolpin on heroine into the sleeping position. Me and Jess pulled a sheet over us just as Reuben sat up.

"Oh boy. Morning already? God, I freakiest dream! It was like reliving the past!" Jess and I looked nervously at each other. Then Greg, not surprisingly, opened his big mouth and said something really stupid.

"Was it about back in the lab?" I saw the most horrific fear drench the insides of Reubens shiny eyes.

"Uh, no. It was about…um…being back in Roman times. Yeah, that's it. I was just freaked out cos there was this dinosor and…""Reuben, there weren't dinosaurs in Roman times." Jess put out bluntly.

"There weren't? Oh." Greg continued to let the dumbness(Sorry, another non existing word!) flow out of his mouth.

"We know you were dreaming about the lab cos…" I couldn't stand it. Leaping up like a king cobra, I praticly flew over to Greg and clamped his lips shut.

"Uh, forget whet he was blabbing about! He was trying to say…um…" Jess suddenly shot out from under the sheet.

"He was trying to tell you that we're having pancakes for breakfast and did you want some?" She had managed to say all that in one breath, so she panted heavily for about seven seconds after that.

"Okay, you guys are being _seriously _weird. I'd rather have a sandwich though.""Okay then! Jube-Jube? Greg? Can I speak with you privetly?" Before we had time to answer, she was pushing us down the stairs.

"He's getting suspicious! Greg, why the heck didn't you keep your big dumb mouth shut?!""Hey! Don't blame this on me! It's not my falt!""It's totally your fault!" This was getting boring.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE NALA QUEESTA UP?!?!?!?!?!" They both instently stopped, knowing that they would need a LOT of bandages if they didn't.

"We need to find out more about his past. Tonight we'll hook him up to it again, and this time, be serious!""Sure,""We'll make him watch my mums soap opera around ninish. TRUST me, it can put anyone to sleep! If you dare blab or even hint about this," I craked my nuckles.

"It'll be more painful than Nani's oatmeal. GOT IT?" They nodded there heads vigorously.

"Good. Now lets get those pancakes!""Uh, Jube-Jube. I was kidding about those.""I'm not thick Jess, I know that! But you know how much I love me a good pancake, so hop to it!


	12. More memorys, Gantu and blood

**Hallo world! Sorry I took so long, I blame school, lack of sugar, and my constant desire to watch 'Saw'. You know, that really violent movie? Oh, who cares! Again, sorry for taking so long. Oh yeah, if you're not a blood fan, don't read this chapter.**

"Uh Jube-Jube? Why do I have to come down here? Your mum hates me enough as it is." I lead him into the sitting room where my mum had her eyes glued to the T.V. Unsticking her eyes, she looked at me, then at Reuben.

"Ugh! Jube-Jube, does your dog have to be in here?" I still can't believe she can't recognise an alien when she sees one.

"Mummy, please can my doggie stay in here? I promise he wont be any trouble." I put on a giant pair of bambi eyes and pouted.

"I told you honey, that look only works on your father. Fine, but if you're sitting on the sofa then he stays on your lap.""Okay dokey then!" Scooping up the golden fluff ball, and pranced like a beginner ballerina over to the crimson sofa and plunked him on my lap. I just knew he was blushing as I did this, where's a camera when you need it? I stared at the screen, watching this really cheesy music video. Three, two, one, snore.

"I actually think I'll go upstairs mummy, my puppy fell asleep." I widened my famous eyes as wide as they would go, even though this look apparently only works on my dad.

"Alright, alright! Though I don't see why you need to dedicate your life to him." She sniffed disapprovingly, before returning her already bloodshot eyes to the T.V screen. Cradling him like a baby, I scooted upstairs, and was just about to fling the door open, when I so stopped so suddenly the heels of my slippers skidded. Could I face this sort of thing again? Last night had practically been agony, I mean, how would you like to watch one of your friends be tortured? Plus, after staying up all night, my eyes could hardly stay open. Thank god coffee exists. Gritting my teeth, I walked in. After school, Greg had gone back to his place to get some stuff to help us stay awake. Though how he can stomach cold pizza dripping blood like sauce is a complete mystery to me.

"Hey Jube-Jube!" Even though we all felt like zombies from lack of sleep, Jess stayed more or less her normal, chirpy self.

"Hey Jess, you got the machine ready?""Yep, though I'm not sure we'll have enough power. Lil Sparks isn't taking staying up all night too well." Sparky was sitting by the window ledge, shocking himself now and then to keep himself awake.

"Poor guy. Greg will have no trouble staying up." Watching him devour all that junk food was enough to make anyone feel sicker than a just about anyone after eating Pleakleys meat loaf(.)

"Ugh! Anyway, let me talk to Sparks.""Why?"

"I think I know how to keep him up." Placing Reuben on the bed so Jess could hook him up to the Mind Reader 2000(Like the name?) I walked over to the half dead Sparky.

"Hi Sparks." He didn't reply.

"Look, you're not the only one who's dying of tiredness. If I get any sleepier, I'll forget to breathe!" He giggled a little at this remark.

"To keep you awake, I'm gonna give you something I know I'll regret." Producing a can from my pocket, I let him read the label.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeed buuuuuuuuulllllllll?""Yep. It gives you more energy than coffee." Cracking it open, I handed it to Sparky.

"Just sip it, I don't what my room looking like a tornado's come through again." He sniffed it, sipped it, then pulled a face.

"I know it tastes awful, but it works." He still looked his normal, sleepy self, then his eye twitched and an evil grin painted over his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Save that energy for a moment, we're gonna need it! Jess, are you done yet?""It's not my fault, it wont turn on!""Did you try the big green button?""Yes!""Well no wonder it doesn't work! It's the red one.""But you're never supposed to press the red button, red buttons are _evil_!""I know, but one of my favourite colours is red."" Since when?""Since I watched the 627 episode.""But he's evil, like red buttons!"

"Hey, don't diss 627! He rocks! I think it's cruel that he never got a name or a home.""Hey, he hurt Stitch and Reuben and you know it!""So, Stitch hurt people when he was evil.""Yeah, but he's good now. 627 never became good.""He never got the chance. And besides, how do you know he wasn't accidentally re-hydrated and is roaming free about the island?""Cos Jumba said it was impossible to turn him good.""Jumba says a lot of things that aren't true, like when he said nothing bad would happen when he and Pleakley took Lilo and Stitch to Honolulu for that dog show. Remember how much got destroyed and how big Pleakleys bills were? I believe that 627 is good, it just hasn't taken over him yet.""Well, meega believe meega gonna explode if meega doesn't get rid of ENERGY!" Sparky seemed to be having trouble keeping still, electricity fizzing all over his tiny body.

"Oh yeah, sorry Sparks, kinda forgot." Attaching the crocodile clips to his thin antenna, and letting the Mind reader 2000(I still love that name!) flicker into life.

"So Jube-Jube, what are we watching this time?""I dunno. Hand me a coin. Heads for lab, tails for earth." Please be earth, please be earth, please be earth! Damn, lab.

"I hate those lab memories, they're really depressing! Greg, what do you wanna watch? Greg?" Greg was holding a chocolate bar, and not eating it? Something must be wrong.

"Greg? GREG!"

"What?!"

"Were you paying attention to any of this?""Huh, no. I got a feeling something bad's gonna happen. I don't know what though.""Greg, maybe you feel this way cos you just ate three slices of cold pepperoni pizza! Now shut up and watch!" Said an impatient Jess.

" Alright, but I still have a bad feeling about thi…"

"WILL YOUGA SHUT THE QUEESTA UP?!?! Meega can't hold this much energy!"

_Flashback_

"625! No slacking! Lift that hover craft and shoot those targets!" Things lay in pieces on the once pearly grey floor, which was now black with gun soot. A small, golden creature scuttled along, dodging random lazers blasts and firing green lazers at random objects. It was panting heavily and sweat poured down it's face, a sign that it had been doing this routine for a while.

"Jumba, can I please stop for a sec?" Jumba stayed still and stubborn.

"Not a chance, 625!""But I'm _dying _here!""Need more complaints than that.""It's three in the morning!""Still need more.""Two hundred other experiments have complained about the noise!""Nope.""I have the power to rip you like wet paper!""Good point. Fine, you can stop." 625 dropped his blasters and collapsed on the floor, allowing oxygen to fill his lungs.

"I am seeing you are pretty tired, no?""Oh no, of course not! I just love staying up for hours on end trying to avoid blasts that could probably kill me!""Really? Okay, lets start training again.""YES! I'm bloody tired! I have been trying not to be burned to ashes by laser beams for SIX HOURS! It's pretty obvious I need a break!""Well, why were you not saying so in first place! I am guessing I could use sleep. You can wonder ship, just don't break to much stuff!" With that, he left the room.

"What a jerk." Getting to his feet and brushing the ash of his fur, he left the room. He walked around, trying not to wake the other experiments, until he found the room he was looking for.

"Finally! Now, how do you make those sandwich thingies?" Looking around the kitchen, he found things that looked similar to the sandwich the little Jumba kid had given him. Soon, he had something that looked similar to what he had before.

_End of flashback_

"Oh my god! That's so cute! He's teaching himself to make a sandwich! Jess, how cute is that?" Jess just looked at me with a look of confusion on her face.

"Are you sure you didn't drink that red bull instead of Sparky?""Ha-ha-very-funny-I-think-not-ha! What do you think Greg? Cute or just me on drugs? Greg?" He was staring into space again."GREG!!"

"What is it now?!" This was getting annoying.

"Greg, are you watching or not?""Look, have you ever got that feeling that something really bad is gonna happen? You can't concentrate on anything else until you know what's wrong!" Jess butted in.

"Look, fish for brains, it's called _indigestion. _You get it when you eat the entire contence or Jube-Jube's fridge, now shut it!" Oh boy, here we go again.

"I do not eat the entire contence of Jube-Jube's fridge! At least I'm not some underdeveloped freak like you!"

"**I AM NOT UNDERDEVELOPED!!!"**"Oh really? No chest, four foot five, baby hair, baby fat, a voice like Hamsterviels…""I do not sound like Hamsterviel!" Might as well take part.

"Actually Jess, think about it. Your name is Jess Von Hamsterwheel, that's scarily like Jacque Von Hamsterviel. And you do sound like him." She was going red, not good.

"Oh sure, slide up to fish butts side why don't ya?! Just leave the freak!""Oh Jess, you're not a freak. I think the way you look is cute. And who cares if you're like Hamsterwheel?""Hamster_viel._" Said the still red in the face Jess.

"Whatever. Think about it, without him, imagine how dull the show would be. He's the most pathetic villain ever, but he's hilarious!""Wow. Thanks Jube-Jube!""HELLO?! Are we watching or chatting?!" Oh yeah, forgot about that.

"Okay, okay, roll the memory. Oh snap, we've missed loads." Moaned Jess.

"Is there a reverse on this thing?""Jess, this ain't a DVD player, why would I put a reverse on it?""In case we have an argument that leads to us missing loads of the film.""Hmm, never thought of that. Wait, why are we even talking about this? LET'S JUST FLIPPEN WATCH!"

_Flashback(Some missed)_

"625 where are you?""In here.""Where's here?""_Here."_

"That does not answer my question!""Well you're the genius, figure it out!

"It would be easier if you would just to be telling me!"

"Take a wild guess, where could I possibly be if I had just been training for six bloody hours?""Umm, outside watching the traffic?""Close, the kitchen, Einstein!" Jumba entered the kitchen, looking really, really iterated.

"Who in the name of inky black space is this Einstein?""I dunno, but he sounds smart.""What is that you have there?""A sandwich.""How are you to be knowing about fillings compressed between two slices of raised wheat?""I have know idea what you just said.""How do you know about sandwiches?""Oh, a little kid who looked like you gave one to me at that area of vegetation.""You mean park?""Probably.""You are not needing natural food, I supply health pellets to all the experiments, they will give you all the energy your little body needs.""What, you mean those gross pebble thingies I saw earlier? Not a chance, doc.""Fine, but don't leave kitchen in mess! I am going to bed now, 625.""Good for you, unpleasant dreams!" Sighing, Jumba left. Popping the rest of the sandwich inside his mouth, he hopped off the table and followed after Jumba.

"625, why are you to be following me?""Um duh, it's three in the morning. I'm going to bed.""Oh, was I not telling you? After I saw the state you left my room in, I decided you are not to be sleeping in there anymore.""Okay, so were da heck am I supposed to sleep?""Oh, never thought of that. Anywhere will be fine. Just do not, I am begging you, leave the place looking like a gravitational pull of winds and dust just transported itself though my ship." 625 stared at Jumba blankly.

"Do not leave the place looking like a tornado just swept through." Sighed Jumba.

"Okay, you have GOT to stop with all the fancy science geek yapping, blubber buns. I haven't got a clue what you're talking about half the time.

(_End of memory)_

CRASH!!!

"Holy Christ! What the hell!" All of us, including two yellow experiments, stared at what had just what had ripped off my ceiling. A large, whale and shark looking like creature was staring down at us. All this was enough to wake the dead, or in this case, a sleeping Reuben.

"What the? Holy Christ! Gantu?!" Gantu smiled evilly.

"In the flesh! Good job at collecting them, 625. Alright, pathetic black haired humanoid, you're coming with me!" His grip tightened around me, and somehow at the same time, he managed to scoop up a frozen with fear Jess and a still hiding in his sleeping bag Greg.

"You're going to be the key to my success, humanoid!" His grip was strong enough to snap a tree, and getting tighter.

"Gantu, how the heck do you know I live here?! How did you get here?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!?!" Gantu stopped tightening his grip, but if he made it any tighter, my hips would've been crushed into paste.

"I'm not answering questions, but I will say, you can thank 625 for all this." I twisted my head towards a very shocked looking Reuben.

"Reuben, what's going on?""I..I dunno, this is just as big a shock to you as it is to me. Fish lips, how did you find her?" Gantu laughed.

"Nice try, 625. You know I sent you here to capture this humanoid, but seeing as you didn't bother to return, I came to you." I stared at Reuben, totally gob smacked. He looked pretty taken back as well.

"Reuben, you've been like this the whole time? I took you in, and you've just been staying here so you can hand me over to blubber butt here? And I thought Greg's eating habits were sick." It was weird, I for some reason, felt like this was, well, pretty normal. I also didn't feel angry or mad at Reuben, as though this wasn't happening. It was more or less like I'd almost rehearsed this somehow. But I'd bother about that later, right now I had to get out of this fish smelling creatures grasp. But it was like being stuck inside on of those car crushing thingies they have at junk sites. Reuben finally thought of something to say.

"But I don't know what the hell is going on! I couldn't remember anything, remember? Jube-Jube, I hate this excuse for a shark! Why the heck would I go along with him!?" I was about to protest, then thought about it for a second.

"Good point, Reuben." A sharp elbow caught me in the ribs.

"Jube-Jube, I hate to interrupt this oh-so-_interesting _conversation, but in case you've forgotten, THE WORLDS MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A VILLIAN IS KIDNAPPING US!!!" A large finger prodded Jess in the head.

"I'm not pathetic! Now, be quiet while I set up the transporter." He dumped us in several containers, and set up some strange looking , he'd managed to get a rather confused and scared looking Sparky into a contanier as well.

"Pssst, Jube-Jube!" Jumping out of my skin, I span round, ending up looking at Reuben who had somehow managed to get down here in several seconds. (Don't ask how, cos I wont tell ya!)

"Oh look, it's the little sneek! What do _you_ want!?" I spat at him. I sounded meaner than I'd expected too, making me feel slightly guilty.

"Look, I know you're pissed off, but think about it. I _hate _Gantu! Why the hell would I help that excuse for a tuna?" There was a quick yet painfully awkward silence.

"You make a good point…Hey, hold on a sec! I thought you and Gantu were friends now?! There's a movie called Leroy and Stitch and at the end you become Gantu's gally oficer while he becomes captin og that Gallatic thingiemabob!"

"What? Oh yeah, I remember that! No, actually, about three or four months after that I walked into Gantu's room and found him beating the blood out of this kid who apparently was stealing snootoniam. Anyways, they caught him on tape, so he got fired, meaning I did too, but Gantu thinks I snitched on him. So now, I'd light to crush his skull, _slowly." _All this was pretty impressive, especially coming from Reuebn.

"Okay, okay! I see your point! But still, I haven't the faintest idea what's happening." Reuebn suddenly got that '_I HAVE AN IDEA FACE' (_if you don't know what that looks like, give a four year old a lollipop to figure it out).

"Okay, why don't I just knock out the big dummy, get you three out of those containers, then figure out a way to send him back to Kauai.""Kay, but how?" A slightly sinester smile spred across his furry face.

"Just leave me too it." And with that, he ran off. Confused, I turned to Jess, who looked just as clueless as me.

"Jube-Jube," Jess asked nervously.

"What's going on?" I looked into her fear filled eyes, feeling the sympathy flood my system.

"I don't know, Jess. Nut I've got this horrid feeling something god-awful is gonna happen." Greg poked his head out from his sleeping bag fortress.

"Told ya something weird was going down!" With that, he disappeared. After exchanging shrugs with Jess, I turned my attention back to Gantu, who was furiously tugging at some wires.

"Oh, stupid piece of blitznack," He continusly under his fish reeking breathe.

"Hey, chowder for brains!" Gantu span round, looking at a rather pissed off looking Reuben.

"625? What do you want?""First of all, it's REUBEN! Second, I want you to let my friends out of those containers." Gantu laughed, cruely.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do if I don't?" I saw an unmistakable flicker of rage build up behind Reuben's midnight eyes.

"I'll do something I should've done a long time ago." He growled. He pulled out a bowie knife from who knows, or cares, where. Without warning, he lunged at Gantu with the speed of a pantha, landed on his bald scalp, and dragged the knife down his head. Gantu yelled in blind agony.

"625! What the hell are you doing!?" The burning fire of rage behind Reubens eyes continued to grow.

"Get this into that sardine sized brain of yours, MY NAME IS BLOODY REUBEN!! And I'm doing something that I should of done the day I met you!" He managed to drop the bowie knife, but got out his claws and extra arms and snank them deep into Gantu's fresh wounds. Blood spaltered all over the two of them, but Reuben hardly noticed. Gantu, however, was completely, and unfortunately, alert.

"GET THIS MANIAC OFF ME!!!" The glue that had so far sealed my lips finally vanished, and I set my vocal cords to work.

"Reuben, stop it, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!!!" I punched and qicked at the container, desperate to escape and put an end to this hoffific nightmare. Reuben looked down at the blood and tear stained face of Gantu, a look of pure insanity in his flaming eyes.

"Aloha, for the last time!" He punched Gantu's now visable skull, letting the most sickening crack fill the scream infested air. Gantu didn't make a sound, but his expression spoke for him. This was too much. With one last all rightly kick, the glass container shattered, imbedding tiny shards in my flesh. But my pain wasn't important now, Gantu's was. I let the first idea take control of my body. Grabbing the largest shard of glass, I swung with all my might, catching Reuben square in the forehead. Several screams filled the air, before a sigh, and a thud. The unconscious yellow, blood caked trog lay on the bloody grass. A small trickle of purple blood oozed out of his cut, but only a trickle. Gantu looked like something out of an eighteen horor movie. His perfest blue eyes clouded, rolled back into his head, and he collapsed. His fall caused what felt like an earthquake, and earthquake strong enough to break Jess an Gregs containers. Greg looked greyer than an uncooked fish, while Jess darted towards the bushes, followed by loud gagging noises. When she finally retured, wiping the last of her vomit from her lips, she turned to me.

"Jube-Jube, what…" I signalled her to be quiet.

"I don't know, Jess. But I do know that wasn't Reuben. It must be a glitch or something… Hold on a tick, where's Sparky?" Sparky's container had shattered too, but hundreds of shards of glass had burried themselves in his delicate skin and he was rocking back and forth in the feelers position. Still ignoring my own wounds, I ran over to try and comfot him.

"Sparka, Sparky. It's okay, it's over." I soothed.

"So..so…make it stop…make it stop." I bit my lip, unsure what to do. My thoughts were soon penetrated by the shrill scream of Jess.

"Greg! Don't tough that!" I turned around slowly, dreding what my eyes would see. Gregs' finger was centimeter away from a large, black button. Knowing Gantus' equipment all too well, fear and adrenaline re-filled my system.

"GREG, NOOOOO!!!" Too late. His finger stabbed the button. For about seven painful seconds, nothing happened. But the silence was soon replaced my the brightest light I thought possible. Whipping my arms around poor Sparks, like lighting ane ran ang grabbed Jess and Greg. Covering our heads, I stared at Greg.

"Jube-Jube, what the hell is happening?!" He screamed over the rumbling the machine was giving off. Jess answered for me.

"I don't know, but if doesn't kill us, I'M KILLING YOU!!!" A thought raked through my mind. With some of my precious seconds, I grabbed Reubens bloody paw and re-joined Jess and Greg, before the light turned night to day and day to death.

_Silence._

Daring to open my eyes, nothing blinded them. The light was replaced by an unnatural, sunny blue sky. The sickening smell of iron and rusty blood no longer stung my nostrils, my now I smelt gental flowers and cleen air. It was, unnatural. Like nothing I'd ever felt before. In fact, I couldn't feel anything. A cold, painful, fearful thought needled my brain. Looking down, I saw, land. ABOUT THREE HUNDRED FT AWAY FROM US. Then I fell. Correction, _we _fell. I saw my dear friends around me, letting a small amount of happiness pass my mind. But that would me over soon, everything would. That whooshing feeling in my stomache soon became painful, as I plummeted to what looked like, my cruel and crushing death.


	13. Kauai

**Hallo world! Sorry for taking so long, my grades have slipped MAJORLY lately and I haven't had time to write! I'm not sure this chappie will be so good (GOD DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!!!) but, please read and review anyways!**

That horrid whooshing in my stomach continued to get tighter, as I plummeted faster and faster down to earth. Weirdly, I felt like I recognised this place, it seemed vaguely familiar. Yet at the same time, it seemed totally new. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, to hear the petrified screams of Jess, Greg and Sparky. I could also hear someone else, and she also seemed to be screaming blue murder. After a small amount of time, I realised it was me shrieking. I tried to think of a plan to stop us being splattered into sushi sized chunks, but you try thinking straight while falling to what is most likely your death, it ain't very easy! I looked around me franticly, them realised I was still holding Reuben's paw. I slapped him sharply until he finally woke up.

"Ye gods, could you lot be ANY louder?!" He then woke up properly, looked down, and slipped into unconsciousness again. Rolling my eyes, I turned to the others. Sparky was yelling his fuzzy little head off.

"I don't see why you're yelling," I screamed over the howl of the winds.

"You can flipping fly!" He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then slapped his forehead from stupidity and shot upwards like a bolt of lightning. Greg suddenly grabbed Jess wrist and my hand.

"Guys, form a star formation, it's the only thing to stop us from being liquidised!" Jess looked at him in confusion.

"What the shit is a star formation?!" Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, it was on a Sonic The Hedgehog game on play station!" Jess gave him that 'You Crazy?!' look.

Greg, you really do have no brain, THIS IS REAL FUCKIN LIFE!!!" Greg looked at her calmly.

"You got any better suggestions?" Jess opened her mouth, but all that came out was a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Greg, hold mine and Jube-Jube's' hand! I'll hold yours and Jube-Jube's'. Jube-Jube, you hold mine and Gregs' hand!" I quickly thought for a moment.

"What about Reuben?" Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"He's indestructible , remember? It wont matter if he hit's the ground." It was my turn to give the famous 'You Crazy?!' look.

"Jess, in the Dupe episode, he gets easily beaten to a pulp by Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface!"

"Yeah, but he survived all those beatings from Gantu." Greg suddenly butted in.

"I hate to interrupt, but in case you've forgotten, WE'RE ABOUT TO BE MADE INTO CHILLI!!!" Snapping out of the gossip, I dragged Reuben closer to Jess.

"Just take his paw!" Jess reluctantly took hold of it. I finally dared to look down, and got hit in the face with a load of palm tree. We all managed to let go of each other from shock, and slid down several branches. Well, me Jess and Reuben did. Greg managed to constantly get hit by branches in the face, torso and the area it hurts most for men. (Author shudders at the thought) Eventually, we all landed in a shrubby bush. Except for Greg, who landed face first in the dirt path. Sparky zipped down to use, having witnessed the whole thing.

"OHMYGOSH!!! Are youga all okay-takka? Youga all just fell like rockzzzzzzzz. Then youga did that SSSSSSSSSSSSonic ssssssssssssssssssssstar formation thingy. And then youga…" I raised my hand up in the air, signalling him to shut up.

"Sparks, do put a sock in it." I got up and dusted myself down. I was a little dizzy from what had just happened (heck, anyone would!) but after all the stars had stopped floating inside my head, I managed to get a clear view of everything. Everything was lush and tropical, yet lacking natural detail. Then I realised, everything was, a cartoon. I turned my shocked eyes to Jess. She looked more or less the same, but you couldn't see all the individual strands of her white hair. Her bloody eyes were now two little ovals, and her pudgy body wasn't so 3-D. I then stared at Greg. I couldn't see much of him, mainly cos he was still lying in the dirt, But I could see his tracksuit didn't have so many detail lines on it. His grey hair was less, well, humany, and he looked more muscley. Then, I slowly looked down at myself. I could see my black hair fall besides my head like a curtain, but It was less, me like. It kinda looked like Lilo's hair. My white cardigan was less detailed, and my legs looked more, Nani like. I also saw my jeans were like a dolls jeans. Straight and unnatural. I also saw the purse that was around my arm was more like a dolls purse. All my jewellery looked fake, but felt real. And I noticed I was about an inch shorter.

"Guys," I whispered. "We're cartoons." Jess got out of the bush and looked at me mockingly.

"Jube-Jube, I gathered that already. Where are we?" For once, I couldn't answer her. I looked around again, trying to figure out what was going on, but something in the back of my mind kept bugging me.

"Jess, is it me, or does it seem like we've been here before?" Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno," Greg finally got up, and walked towards us.

"Guys, guess what? WE'RE CARTOONS!!!" Me and Jess looked at each other, rolled our eyes and taped our forehead with a single finger. I noticed Reuben had come out of unconsciousness, and was dusting himself off.

"What happened, I blacked out for a sec there." He then looked around him, with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, wadda ya know, we're back!" At first I hadn't a clue what he was going on about, but then I twigged.

"Jess, Greg, I know where we are." Jess and Greg looked at me in confusion.

"Where?" They both chirped.

"We're in Kauai. And not just any Kauai. We're in the home, of Lilo and Stitch."

**Dun, dun DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Wadda ya think?! I know this chapter was rubbish, but my writers block is killing me at the moment! Please read and Review!**


	14. Father!

**Hi again! My writers block still isn't gone, but hey, at least this time I didn't take months to update, SO BE HAPPY!!! (Dances like and idiot for fifteen minutes)**

**Jube-Jube: I think she's lost it!**

**Reuben: No duh!**

**Me: Aw shut up!**

**______________________________Kitten630______________________________**

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Jess screamed at the top of her voice.

"What do you mean, the home of Lilo and Stitch?! They don't even exist, they were created by Disney!" I stared at her.

"And you call Greg the dumb one. How can you think they don't exist when two of the most famous characters have been living in my room all week?!" I yelled this in her face without really meaning to, so she took a step back.

"Jeez, calm down Jube-Jube! Come on, you have to find it slightly weird about all this? We just fell from the sky, turned into cartoons, and now it turns out we're in the homeland of a TV show. YOU HAVE TO FIND THAT CREEPY!!" Jess's sharp voice continued to needle my brain quite painfully.

"Please stop yelling Jess." Greg moaned. I suddenly heard a quiet yell from behind me, and I saw Reuben looking in shock at all the blood on his fur.

"What the blitznak happened to my fur?!" I stared at him in awe, he didn't remember a thing.

"Reuben, don't you remember? You attack Gantu and more or less took the top of his head off! I ended up knocking you out with a piece of glass, how can you not remember that?" Reuben still looked pretty shocked.

"I don't remember that, all I can remember is blacking out then getting hit in the forehead." Jess tugged me shoulder.

"Uh, Jube-Jube, how do we get home?" I stared at her, gob smacked.

"Jess, what are you thinking?" I whispered.

"We're in Kauai, the Disney Kauai. This is a place everyone thought never existed. Wet could meet the cousins, the ohana, _Lilo_! You know every Lilo and Stitch fan has always dreamt of coming here, a land that isn't polluted. A land inhabited by aliens. We can finally beat up Myrtle! Oh Jess, how the hell cane you want to leave?!" Jess had taken a step back, probably creeped out by my little speech.

"Jeez, I was only asking." Then an idea hit me.

"While we're here, lets go look in Kokawa town!"

_Several minutes later_

Me, Jess and Greg all walked around the town. Sparky had rushed off to go and find Lilo and Reuben had tagged along with him cos he was bored. Looking round the place was magical. It was exactly like I'd always thought it'd look like. Tall palm trees were studded here and there. People walked around in traditional Hawaiian clothing, looking happy and care free. I even spotted the famous yet nameless sunburnt ice cream tourist! (I couldn't help but accidentally on purpose bump into him and knock the ice cream out of his hands!) It was like walking into a dream! Or in this case, TV show! Jess, however, looked kinda bored.

"Jube-Jube, we've walked round the town eight times now!" She moaned.

"Nine actually." Corrected Greg, with his mouth full of Mrs Hasagawas fruit.

"Whatever. Look, you've seen the town, lets just book into a hotel or something!" I sighed with annoyance. Jess may be my best friend, but she can be a royal pain at times.

"Fine, but I'm choosing which hotel we're staying in." Jess looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"And what do you have in mind?" A grin painted over my face.

"Jumba and Pleakleys Bed and Not Breakfast!"

_Fifteen to twenty minutes later._

Jess Greg and I stood outside the large ship, all in awe at the size of it.

"It's weird how people can't tell it's a spaceship." Greg said.

"Well, come on!" I eagerly said, rushing towards it! Immediately, a skinny, one eyed green creature stepped outside the doorway, wearing a frilly maid dress.

"Why, hello there young ones! Do you happen to be lost?" I fought back the erg to scream in excitement as I looked at the real Pleakley.

"Actually, we'd like to book into your hotel." I look of joy spread over the aliens face.

"Really? No kidding? LILO! Lilo we have a customer!"

"Really? No joke?!" I heard a familiar little voice call.

"Yes!" I girl ran to Pleakleys side. At first I hadn't a clue who she was, but then I looked closer at her. It was Lilo. But she looked slightly different. She was about a foot taller than she is in the show, and instead of her famous red leaf patterned Muumuu, she was wearing a read, leaf patterned spaghetti strap top and blue shorts. She was slimmer than her TV self, but still had her normal, long black hair.

"Aloha, my name's Lilo. Welcome to Jumba and Pleakleys Bed and Not Breakfast!" She placed and Aloha Vai around my neck and invited us inside. I was sweating by this time. I mean, I had just met my hero, the one eyed walking noodle, and now I was staying in their space ship. Fighting the erg not to scream is pretty hard. Lilo led us into a large area of the ship, with three beds and giant window (Really the ships cockpit) The place was decorated with flowers and silk drapes (most likely to cover up all the controls and weapons.)

"So," Lilo began. " What are your names?" Jess immediately took this opportunity to start chatting like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, my name's Jess Von Hamsterwheel, that's Greg, and that's Jube-Jube. Whatever you do, don't call her Jube cos she'll rip you to shreds. It's an honour to be in Kauai and to stay in the worlds only 'Bed and Not Breakfast', epically when the staff are so famous, and Jube-Jube's gone bezerk with joy knowing that she's in her favourite T.V show and…"

Excuse me," Interrupted Lilo " Did you say, T.V show?" I sighed. So much for keeping everything a secret.

"Way to go, Jess! Okay, Lilo, there's something you should know…"

_Half an hour later_

" Okay, let me see if I've got this right," Started Lilo.

"I was invented by some bloke named Walt Disney, I'm a park of an T.V show named 'Lilo and Stitch', Reuben and Sparky have been at your home in a different world for about a week, Gantu showed up and captured you, Reuben went crazy, you fell from the sky, landed in Kauai and now you're stuck here?"

"Yep, pretty much." I answered.

"YES! Finally, I knew it!" Lilo quite unexpectantly cried!

"Uh, Lilo? What are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"Look, as I got older, I starting thinking how unrealistic all my life was. Aliens, Gerbils who think they're hamsters, Nani getting married, it's all pretty unrealistic."

"Hold it! Nani's married?!" I cried.

"Uh huh, she got married to David about six or seven months ago."

"That's sooo cool!" I squealed. Just then, a bulky person wearing a pair of dungarees came in, his back turned us as if he was talking to someone behind him (Which he was)

"I am still saying, my little one eyed one, why do you get that comfy frilly thing while I must wear oh so itchy dungarees?"

"Cos I'm the pretty one!" Came the shrill voice of Pleakley.

"Yeah, the pretty annoying one more like." With that, he shut the door.

"Hello little new comers! Your room services are here…" He stopped in mid sentence, and stared at me.

"Um, hi?" He continued to stare at me.

"Okay, this is getting creepy, why are you staring at me?" He dropped the broom he was holding, so it crashed noisily against the floor.

"It's you," He whispered. "You're alive."

"Uh, yeah, what's your point?" I asked in confusion.

"I thought the explosion killed you and wife! Is a miracle! After all these years, you the one and only Jube-Jube, is still alive!" He cried, tears suddenly spurting down his face.

"What the hell are you going on about?! What explosion? What wife? How do you know my name? What's going on?!" I was now, officially, scared out of my wits.

"Oh Jube-Jube," He said.

"This is going to sound unbelievable, but you are my long lost daughter."

________________________**Kitten630____________________________________**

**Dun, dun, DDDUUUHHH!!! Cliffhanger!**

**Jube-Jube: I didn't get that last part, why is Jumba my dad?**

**Reuben: Yeah, you kinda rushed the ending.**

**Me: Hey, read the top, I have writers block! Yeah, I know the ending was WWWAAAYYY over rushed, but everything will make more sense when I upload the next chappie. But I'm working on LOADS of other things at the moment, so I could be a while. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	15. Explanation

**Hi! Once again, sorry for taking so long to update, my writers block is torturing me! But I've figured out a way of temporarily getting rid of it! All you gotta do, is go to 'Thorp Park' and ride 'Saw'! And I did that not long days ago, it was awesome! It was also the first roller coaster I ever went one, but, why would you care? So, um here you go, chappie 15! Hopefully this should clear up some 'Jube-Jube being Jumba's daughter' questions! Oh yeah, the reviewer called 'Reader', I advise you to run! You called Jube-Jube 'Jube', and I've had to strap her to the wall with chains because she's trying to eat you.**

**Jube-Jube: What did I tell you, NEVER CALL ME JUBE!!!**

**Me: Um, she could take a while to calm down, you might wanna say sorry before she breaks those chains.**

**Jube-Jube: GGGGGGGAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh boy, that ain't good.**

**_________________________Kitten630___________________________________**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What do you mean, 'I'm your daughter'? I'm a bloody human!"

"Err, actually, let me explain." Started Jumba.

"Look, we have the same nail colour, the same eye colour, the same accent, if I still

had hair, it'd be the same as yours-"

"Jumba, we have similar appearances, but that doesn't make me your daughters!" I

cried.

"Iz not just appearances. You are very strong, can withstand large falls, and are genius,

no?" Asked Jumba. All this did make me giggle slightly.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but-"

"Roll up your sleeve." Jumba said out of the blue.

"What?" I said, pure confusion in my voice.

"Just roll it up."

"Okay-" I replied, officially creeped out. I rolled up the sleeve of my cardigan, and

Juba held me by the wrist.

"See these markings on the inside of your elbow?" He said.

"Yeah, a bunch of kids from my school did that when I was eight. Why does that

concern you?"

"Look," He rolled up the sleeve of his T-shirt, revealing some scars on his shoulder that looked exactly like the ones on my inner elbow.

"Those are not, how you say, scars. They're birth marks." He explained.

"Well, that's weird, but that doesn't explain why I'm human." I said. Lilo stepped in.

"Yeah Jumba, you and your ex wife were the same species, how could Jube-Jube be your daughter if she's human and you're both aliens?" She asked.

"Well, thing is, scary ex wife was actually my second wife. Jube-Jube's mother was my first." He said. We all just stared at him gob smacked. Pleakley, who looked like he'd been eves dropping, burst through the door, looking pretty pale.

"You mean, you had- well- you know- with an Earth female? How is that even possible?!" He cried out.

"Um, well Pleakley, when a male and a female love each other very much, they-"

"I KNOW THAT PART!! I mean why?" He exclaimed.

"Well, my little one eyed one, many years ago, when abducting Earthlings was all the rage back in oh so evil community collage, I abducted little earthling woman to impress Dr Hamsterviel. He had abducted, like, twenty, and I got oh so pretty female Earthling to make him feel jealous, heeheehee! Anyways, ship broke down, so I was stuck with her. Anyways, after a while, we became friends, then we got closer. And, well after many years, we got married. Yes, it was weird wedding, but what can I say? I got in the papers for marrying her! So, I shall skip oh so disgusting part and get to the part when little Jube-Jube got born. She was all I ever dreamed of! She inherited lots from her mother, but she had heart of evil genius! She was reading evil text books before she could walk! Anyways, I couldn't enrol her at evil genius schools, because non would allow humans. So, I homed schooled her until she was four. She had lonely life, so I decided to make her little playmate! But, it would be expensive to create life, so I had to ask Dr Hamsterviel for help. So, after about a month, we had almost made experiment 001! I got wife and Jube-Jube to watch as we gave it life, but something went wrong. Hamsterviel went overboard with snootoniam levels, and it caused giant explosion. My lab was destroyed, but by sheer luck, me and Hamsterviel managed to hang on to walls and weren't harmed. But Jube-Jube and wife were not so lucky. They were blasted into deep space, and I just thought for sure they were dead. Hamsterviel didn't care that much, but I made more and more experiments. I was so angry with myself, I kept making them. At first, I used them to help find wife and Jube-Jube, but after years, I gave up. But, I made more anyway, because it helped fill the void. I am thinking, reason Jube-Jube iz not remembering any of this, giant blast must've wiped her memory."

"So, I'm the daughter of an alien?" I spluttered.

"Why else would we be having this conversation?" Replied Jumba.

We all just looked at him, completely shocked. It wasn't until Lilo broke the silence that everyone could breathe comfortably again.

"So, if Jube-Jube hadn't got blasted into deep, none of the experiments would exist?" She asked.

"Well, probably not." Answered Jumba. Suddenly, there was a thud. We all turned around, to see that Pleakley had collapsed on the floor.

"(Sigh) Well, we might as well be moving him to comfy sofa, which I personally wanted to sit on with frosty beverage." Sighed Jumba. Everyone carried Pleakley to the sofa (For a walking noodle, he was surprisingly heavy!) But Jumba stayed to clean up and I stayed behind as well. When everyone was gone, I signalled him to sit down.

"Jumba?" I began.

"Yes?"

"Am I really your daughter?" I asked, with a rare look of seriousness tattooed across my face.

"Of course, why would I be lying?" Answered Jumba. I looked at him for a bit.

"Daddy." I whispered. Then, I hugged him hard, crying tears of joy.

"My precious child," I felt a few of his tears splatter on my head.

"Jum- I mean, daddy, you're making my hair wet!" I giggled.

"Well, you're soaking sleeve of my shirt!" He chuckled. We released our hug, but didn't stop looking at each other. All this time, that pig back at home wasn't my daddy. My real daddy, was a creator of science. A genius, like me (Not bragging). For years I'd been watching m=him on T.V, now he's my daddy! Nothing in the world could've made this day better. Nothing at all. Well, a banana split would've been nice, but still.

"This is the greatest day of my life," I said, breaking the golden silence. He tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Best day of your life so far," He corrected.

__________________________________**Kitten630__________________________**

**Yes, I know, crappie chappie! (Try saying that three times fast!) But, hopefully it cleared up some questions. And for all those free loaders who are reading without reviewing, please stop! There's this system on fanfic that shows how many hits you've got, and so far I've got a hell of a more hits yet not very many reviews! Well, now I've said that, I should be off! And to encourage people to review, all reviewers shall receive a free cookie! ^_^**


	16. Shakira dance, Nani and crispy Pleakley

**Hi world! Again, sorry for taking so long to update again. I'm gonna try and update more often, so I can get to the action scenes quicker. (Plus, my pal AlyssaFelixa keeps nagging me to update and it's getting annoying -_-) So, here's chappie sixteen! ENJOY!!!**

**_________________________________Kitten630___________________________**

I walked out of the ship with Jumba. Or should I say, daddy! (I'll say Jumba in the story so you don't get confused) I was still close to him, grinning. Then It came to me.

"So, if you're my daddy, who's that guy back in my world?" I asked.

"Iz probably fake your mother used to cover up fact that I am to being your father" He replied.

"YES!!! WOO HOO!!!!" I yelled and jumped like an idiot after hearing that. I even start doing the Shakira dance! That last part made Jumba stare a bit!

"Try living with that fake daddy for three days, you'll understand why I'm doing this" I explained, still humming 'hips don't lie' under my breath.

"Oookay. I need to go clean 'Bed and Not Breakfast', maybe you'd like to meet larger girl?" He suggested.

"Oh yeah, Nani!" I ended up running toward the steps and knocking on the door in under five seconds (Or something very close to that) After a bit, Lilo opened the door.

"Hiya Jube-Jube!" She chirped. And once again, another person got my name right on the first try!

"Hey Lilo! I was wondering if I could meet Nani?" I asked.

"Sure! I've told her about you, see's dying to see you!" Lilo grabbed my wrist ad pulled me toward the kitchen. At the sink, scrubbing plates, stood the one and only Nani-Sourus-Rex! But she looked plumper than she did on T.V."Nani! This is Jube-Jube, Jumba's daughter." Said Lilo. Nani spun round saw me, and smiled.

"Aloha Jube-Jube! It is Jube-Jube, right?" She asked.

"Yep, Jube-Jube's right. Just don't call me Jube if you want to live." I instantly felt stupid for saying that. Nani must think I was a total Bitch for saying that! But she only chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel the same way! When I was back in High school, whenever someone called me 'Nan' for short, they often would be in a hospital bed by the end of the day!" She laughed. Finally, someone who knew how annoying it was with names and everything! ^_^ Then, a loud crash came from the living room. Nani sighed.

"Aye Aye Aye, Not again!" She moaned. Then I heard a famous cute giggle. Stitch. With pausing, I ran in like lightning, to see a furry blue creature trying to fix a broken T.V (And failing). This time, I couldn't help myself. I just automatically did the whole ultra-fan-girl shriek, making Stitch stare.

"Stitch, this is Jube-Jube, Jumba's daughter," Explained Lilo. I managed to control my erg to continue screaming, and cleared my throat.

"Uh, sorry about the screaming." I apologised, feeling myself going red.

"Ah, don't sweat it. I think anyone would scream at their hero's." Smiled Lilo. Stitch cocked his head with confusion.

"Huh? Lilo, who this? Who hero? Meega confusa!" Asked the little alien.

"Stitch, this is Jumba's long lost daughter, Jube-Jube. Here's the thing. We were created as a T.V show by some guy called Walt Disney. And somehow, Jube-Jube's come from a whole different universe where we're famous, and, well, that's kinda it!" Explained Lilo. Stitch still looked struck dumb, but was grinning a bit.

"Youga Jumba's daughter?" He asked.

"The one and only!" I answered. A evil grin spread across his fuzzy blue face.

"In that case…"

*_An hour later*_

Pleakley was in the kitchen, trying to cook some kind of curry out of dog food. Lilo then ran in, looked worried.

"Pleakley, Jube-Jube's passed out!" She cried. Pleakley instantly looked greener than usual.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"I don't know! And seeing as you're the earth expert, surely you know what to do?!" Pleakley tried doing a super hero pose.

"Yes, I shall save young Jube-Jube's life!" Humming the super man theme, he ran into the other room. Lilo giggled and signalled something. Me and Stitch crept into the kitchen, with me holding several things.

"Okay Jube-Jube, are you sure you know what to do?" Asked Lilo.

"Don't worry, with a screw driver I can do anything!" Twisting a couple knobs on the stove, I grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah, this should be good! ^^" We heard Pleakley coming back downstairs, so we quickly scampered. Pleakley re-entered thee kitchen, looking annoyed.

"When will Lilo learn not to play those silly pranks on me?" He muttered. He then turned a knob on the stove and…

_**KABOOM!!!**_

_*Later*_

We were all watching TV, eating takeouts seeing as I had managed to destroy the stove (And Pleakley was now covered in ashes that wouldn't come off, YAY ME!)

Greg had taken the whole 'We should leave them alone thing that Lilo said earlier a little too seriously and had managed to get himself to the other side of the island. Jess had gone with him to make sure he didn't hurt himself. So apart from the fact I'd destroyed half the kitchen, things were relatively normal. Kinda. I was with the over weight Nani, her husband David, a very crispy Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch, and the daddy I never knew. Nothing could ruin this moment!

Could it?

**_______________________Kitten630__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OMG, that last part was so cheesy! But I needed to nd this on a cliffhanger cos something good should happen soon! Sorry this was so short, but I keep thinking of the more actiony scenes instead of the ones right now. Hopefully, I can update more often, but I've have mini-sats coming up and there's NO WAY I'm fassing! DAN YOU MATHS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* So, please R&R, and you'll all get free cookies! **

**ALL HAIL THE COOKIEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!**


	17. fangirl paradise and 627, um, Kai

**Attention all! Kitten630 is by far, the laziest bitch who ever walked the earth! Seriously, I keep getting ideas, YET NONE OF THEM ARE FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! Also, I've recently become a TMNT fanatic, and I'm trying to work on a OneShot about the for my best friend AlyssaFelixa (read her stuff, IT'S AWESOME!!!) But yeah, I am SO lazy! So, at long fucking last, the next chapter of Jube-Jube, is here, SO READ AND FUCKING REVIEW, BETCHES!!!!!!!!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________Kitten630___________________________________________________________________________________**

"OWCH!" My body fell onto the cold floor of Jumba's spaceship. It was official, sleeping on the cockpit chair STINKS. Dusting myself off, I got heaved myself off the floor, stretched, and walked outside. The smell of sweet, Hawaiian air wafted into my nose, which right now was acting like my brand of heroin. If anyone was watching, they'd probably be seriously creeped out by the fact I was literally gulping air. After a healthy dosage of oxygen, I headed toward the house. The kitchen looked so perfect! Little plants and ornaments everywhere, some macaroni art on the walls, and several jars labelled mummy chow. Just like the movies! (This wasn't really that surprising) I inspected their fridge, which mainly contained eggs, milk, more jars of mummy chow and canned ravioli. I didn't really feel like cooking, so I happily tucked into a can of ravioli, which was surprisingly tasty. Half way through the can, I noticed a sticky note on the fridge.

_Jube-Jube. By the time you've read this, chances are no one's in. Little girl and 626 are out of little girl's friend Victoria, Pleakley got dragged to his sister's wedding (tee hee) I am out doing community service and bigger girl is at hospital. I am think we should be back by four, feel free to explore._

_Jumba._

_PS: Whatever you do, DO NOT eat the canned ravioli! Nani will most certainly go completely BALISTIC if you so much as touch it!_

I looked down at the half empty ravioli.

"...Oops..." Came quietly from my ravioli stained lips. Whistling, I put the can back and edged into the living room. I once again had another fangirl moment. It was all so incredible, like I'd died and gone to fangirl heaven! I pinched myself just to make sure this was reality, and then looked around. Lilo's Elvis records and videos, the sofa that Stitch had destroyed on numerous occasions, the wall that Stitch had slammed into when he had a glitch, even the glue stains from when Lilo glued everything upside-down!

"Jeez, am I a fangirl, or a stalker?" I asked myself. After a good half hour of sightseeing in the living room, I moved my one girl tour to the hall. This, once again, was so blooming perfect! Without hesitation, I instantly stepped on Lilo's bedroom dome platform and zoomed up. This was even better than a roller coaster! Okay maybe not that far, but it was still pretty awesome!  
"Speaking of roller coasters, I really need to go to the carnival here, that pineapple plunger looks awesome!" I said to myself as I gazed with fangirling eyes around the dome.

"It's all so perfect and cool! How come I keep talking to myself? I really am Jumba's daughter." I was still muttering like an idiot as I looked around. Scrump! The fat people photos! Dirty laundry! I hesitated for a second at that point.

"No Jube-Jube, you're a fangirl, not a pervert." Kicking the wall under Stitch's cute bed, sure enough there was that wall dedicated to Angel, SO CUTE! Taking several pictures with my phone, I finally left the room. Next up... Jumba and Pleakley's room! Climbing up the stairs three steps at a time, I darted into their room, and succeeded in tripping over mouldy cups and dirty laundry. Grumbling, I removed a white piece of clothing with red polka dots from my face, realising it had three low cute leg holes. Three. Low. cut. Leg. holes. One face wash later, I resumed looking around the bedroom, carefully avoiding all clothing. The crooked bed, the laptop, the same three bowls and two mugs that always lay on the chair next to the desk, it was all there!

"Well, no duh Jube-Jube. Geez, talking to yourself is addicting. Why don't we up the stalkerness factor by rummaging through Daddy's draws? Actually, why not? Cool, talking to yourself comes in useful!" Feeling more and more retarded with every word, I looked through Jumba's messy draws. Blue prints, spanner, bag of peanuts, experiment pod, Nani's hair dryer- EXPERIMENT POD?!? Turning my neck so quickly it clicked, I fixed my eyes upon the blue ball under the bag of peanuts. An inactivated pod?  
"Holy carp, I've always wanted to do this!" Without thinking, I ran towards the bathroom, I filled the nearest coffee mug with water and dropped the pod in. Instantly, the familiar golden yellow glowing orb formed, breaking the mug.

"I wonder what pod that was? Maybe it was 628? Cool! Wait, 628? OH SHIT!" I Darted behind the shower curtains, realising my stupid mistake all too late. Then, the glowing stopped and was replaced by the flash of white light. I dared look. The experiment looked so familiar, yet 628 had never had an episode.

"Maybe I never saw that episode? No, wait, that's impossible." The experiment was red and yellow, with and cone head.

"Cone head? Oh my god, it's 627!" My fangirl hormones were to powerful; I couldn't help but run out and hug him.

"What the hell?" He said in an annoyed voice. I dropped him. His voice was still tough, but higher than the episode. And he was about an inch or so shorter, with his claws shorter too. Yes, I do take in these tiny details.

"6-627?" I stuttered. He looked annoyed, again.

"First, yes. Two, don't call me that, name's Kai now. And three, who the hell are you?" I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Kai? I said in disbelief. He just shrugged.

"What? It's not as bad as Stitch. And I'm still waiting for an answer, who are you?" He asked impatiently.

"Um, I'm Jube-Jube, Jube-Jube Jooni- uh, Jookiba." I corrected myself. He just laughed.

"Jube-Jube? And you think Kai's a weird name!" He had a point.

"How come you don't wanna, you know, kill me?" I questioned, but he seemed unfazed.

"Couldn't if I tried. Fatso removed my powers."  
"Fatso? You mean Daddy?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What? I mean Jumba, not your damn dad."  
"He is my dad." He turned on one heel.

"Well then I'm outta here." I blocked the door.

"Wait, you can't go, I'm your biggest fangirl! And fan!" He looked confused, again.

"What the heck are you going on about?

(one explanation later)

"So I'm a TV character?" I nodded.

"Yup."

"Okay, you on crack or sumthin?" I laughed.

"So, dadd- I mean, Jumba removed your powers so he could create 628?"

"Yeah, and the jerk hasn't even activated him yet! Waste of time if you ask me."

"Sooo, you can't shoot lasers out your eyes?"

"Nope."  
"Breathe ice?"  
"Nope."  
"Shoot electricity out of your fingers?"

"What part of no do you not get?"  
"What about walk on the walls?"  
"Yeah, that's easy." And surely enough, he crawled up a wall, and promptly fell off.

"Say anything and I'll break your arm." He muttered as I stifled a giggle.

"Hey, you try staying in a pod for four years, it takes a toll!" I did my best to hide laughs.

"Sorry, it just looked funny!"

"Oh I'd like to see you try!"

"Man they should've let you talk in your episode!"

"You mean when I was activated?" He asked. I nodded.

"Dude, I was talking.

"I meant other than evil." I explained.

"That was a language, you retard." He sounded, once again, annoyed.

"What? All you said was evil."

"I have an advanced language program you goof!" I looked at him.

"You have an advanced language program? What's French for ice-cream?" I asked.

" Un glace."  
"Huh, what about Spanish for sweet?"  
"Caramellos."

"I know, Queltaquan for oh shit!"  
"Blitznak." I blinked.

"Huh, so that's what it means. Always wondered."  
"Well, If I'm done saying crap in different languages, can I leave now?" I just hugged him.

"No way, I'm such a fan!" He tried pulling my arms off him. Even without the powers, he was pretty strong.

"Let go if you like your life!" His threat did nothing.

"No way! I'm love you so much!" My grip got tighter, and he chocked slightly. But he was just so cuddly!

"For someone so moody, you're sooo cute!" I squealed. He finally got breathe.

"Ack- I think you broke something! And don't remind me about the cute part." He said, grumpily!

"But you're so sweet, how can you not like being cute?" I asked, confused.

"Because of fangirls like you!" I opened my mouth to object, but he had such a good point.

"Huh, no kidding. Geez, I feel really sorry for Edward in Twilight now. And the guy who plays Harry Potter. God, I really need to figure out their names. Hey 62- I mean Ricky, do you know who plays them?" Ricky looked blank.

"Right now I'm really missing being in a pod."

"Well you're stuck with me, so too bad!" Fangirl hormones were my entire body right now. I continued to hug as he continued to choke.

"Oh Lord almighty, kill me now!"

**THE LATENESS, THE CRAPPINESS, THE FANGIRLINESS, CAN ONLY AMOUNT TO ONE THING!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, you want me to tell you? Huh, people these days... Yes, it means, if I wanna update more... I really need to drink more coffee.**

**Kai: *in cage* You already drink three or four cups a day!**

**Me: Yeah, so?**

**Kai: -_- Can I go now?**

**Me: NO! I'm a bigger fangirl of you that Jube-Jube'll ever be! And I'm not gonna stop hugging you until I update!**

**Kai: BUT YOU NEVE UPDATE!!!**

**Me: EXACTLY!!! ^^**

**Kai: ... Seriously, can someone kill me?**

**Me: Please review! OR ELSE BURN IN THE FIREY GRASP OF MY FANGIRLING HUGS, BETCHES!!!**

**Kai: Seriously, waiting for a rescue party, hellooo?**


End file.
